


I know what I am, and I know there's nothing wrong with me

by Lunatic_Shipper



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bisexual Ryuji, F/F, Futaba and Sojiro come in later I'm just tagging them now, Lesbian Ann, Lesbian Shiho, M/M, This is a conversion camp fic btw, gay Akira, so it's not gonna be super happy, that's a lie it'll probably be a mix of angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Shipper/pseuds/Lunatic_Shipper
Summary: Akira Kurusu's parents send him to a conversion camp called mementos at age 16 after realising that has never shown any interest in a girl.During his first month there, a blonde is sent to the camp. Followed by another blonde and a quiet raven girl.No thieves AU but Akira has his stats maxed out so he's a smooth, sassy, smart ass, little shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is taken to the conversion camp 'Mementos' by his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick Akira and Futaba know each other. Well they don't *know* each other but they talk online all the time until Akira arrives at Mementos. He knows her as Oracle, she knows him as Joker.

It's an early Saturday morning when Akira's parents make the decision. 

His parents burst into his room at 2am with a bag and the instruction to start packing. His dad throws the backpack onto his bed. "You have 15 minutes do it quick." Before Akira can ask why he needs to pack, both his parents have left the room. Heeding his father's instructions and get up. He gets dressed first, figuring that they're going somewhere if he needs to pack now. Sighing, he opens up his draws and throws in some clean clothes. Once he's done that, he throws his phone and charger in his bag, followed by his 2 favourite books. He hasn't been told where he's going but based on the urgency he figures he'll be there for a while. Once he's packed he zips the bag up and sits on his bed waiting for one of his parents to tell him when they're leaving. 

While he waits he pulls out his phone, pulling up the contact for his only friend. Oracle. Before he sends the text though, he remembers how early it is, and while she is almost definitely up, he doesn't want to be the reason she wakes up so early on the off chance that she's actually sleeping. A few minutes later, his dad calls him from the stairs. Putting his phone away, he heads for his door. Making sure to grab his earphones on the way out. When he makes it to the door he notices that neither of his parents have bags on them. He figures their bags might be in the car already, so decides not to ask. Instead he silently follows his parents out into the car. Dropping into the seat he puts his earphones in and clicks on a random playlist. Smiling at the song that comes on he leans into the back of the seat, waiting for his dad to start driving. 

Akira checks his phone a little while later and sees that they've already been driving for a little over 2 hours. He turns to his dad to ask where they're going, but when he looks at him, the look on his face tells Akira that he wouldn't tell him. Instead he puts his earphones back in and thinks of where they could be going at this time in the morning. Deciding to get a little more sleep in, he leans back into his seat, closing his eyes. 

It's roughly another 2 hours until Akira's parents stop the car. Akira's mother gets out of the passenger seat without a word, his father does the same but gives Akira a glare which tells him to get out of the car _now_. Picking up his bag he follows his parents out of the car, to be met with building, a sign on the roof which reads 'Mementos'. Seeing his parents heading inside, he follows. Neither of his parents say anything as they walk inside, so neither does Akira. Once they walk inside they are met with a woman with bright ginger hair. "Hello there. You must be Mr and Ms Kurusu." His parents nod in response, reaching out to shake the woman's hand. She turns her head to look at Akira over their shoulders. "Then you must be Akira." The teen nods his head, confused as to what's happening. "Very well. Let's head into my office to talk more." His dad nods and the two walk through the building to a room Akira can only assume is the woman's office. Taking the seats offered, Akira and his parents sit down in front of her desk. "So you want us to take Akira in and heal him, correct?" His dad nods his head. "Correct." Nodding the woman takes out some papers. "Okay, so. How long will he be staying with us?" Akira's father turns to look at his son for only a second before answering. "We don't want him back until he's fixed." The woman nods her head slowly. "Very well. He will stay with us until he is healed." She presses a button on her desk phone and a voice comes from the other side of the line. "How can I help you Olivia?" The woman, Olivia, as Akira just learnt, holds out some papers to his parents before she answers.

"I need you to come collect a new addition from my office and take him to his room."

"Alright. I'll be right there." 

A few seconds later and a man walks in, probably around 25, who also has red hair. Akira figures he's probably her son, but he does find it strange that he calls her by her name if that's the case. "Edward, I need you to take Akira, to his room. Explain everything to him while you do." Edward nods and gestures for Akira to get up and follow him. Before he can get to the door, his father speaks up.

"Akira. You're not welcome home until you're fixed. Am I making myself clear?" 

"Crystal."

Akira still has little idea as what's going on, but if that's how his own parents are going to treat him, he doesn't want to go back anyway. 

He follows Edward out of the office and starts walking through the building. "Welcome to Mementos. I assume you know why you're here right?" Akira shakes his head firmly. "No! No one's told me a damn thing." Edward turns his head a little in order to look at the raven. "Oh. Well this is a conversion camp. Parents send their children here and we fix them. So that they can go back into society." Akira clenches his first tightly. "You mean you condition people into being straight." Edward waves a finger in front of him and clicks his teeth. "Tsk tsk. We don't condition anyone. We _fix_ them. We'll fix you too." Akira rolls his eyes once Edward turns his back. 'Good luck with that.' "Now that I've explained what this place is, I'll explain the rules. Everyone shares a room. However, as we have one more boy with you being here, you'll be rooming on your own for a while. Whenever we get a new girl she'll be sharing with you." Akira nods his head forcefully when the man turns around to see if he's listening. "Everyone wears a uniform here except on Sundays. You can wear your own clothes then. Speaking of, every other Sunday is visiting day. Your family can visit you to see how you're progressing." He opens a door to an empty, and cold room. "So,this is your room. There's a timetable posted on the back of the door so you know where you need to be and when." He closes the door slightly to make his point. "Now, while I'm here. I need to take your phone. They're only allowed to be used on Saturday and Sunday afternoons. From 12am, till 4pm in the evening. I'll  
warn you now. If you misbehave or miss a session then the privilege will be taken from you for that week." Akira reluctantly hands his phone over, making sure to turn it off before doing so. "You'll find your uniform in the top draw by your bed." Akira looks into the room and rolls his eyes again. "I assume it's the blue one?" Edward nods his head. "Exactly. Now get changed!" With that he leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. "Well. This is fucking great." Dropping his bag onto the designated bed Akira looks into the top drawer to see the uniform he'll have to wear. It luckily isn't _too_ hideous, but it definitely isn't his taste. A white button-up shirt, blue tie with blue pants. There isn't any shoes in the room, nor was he told anything about them. So he assumes he's allowed to wear his own shoes which he's thankful for at least.

The first thing Akira does after forcing himself to put the uniform on, is look at the timetable on the back of the door. It has every activity of the day detailed on the laminated   
paper. But some things seem to be the same. Breakfast is always at 8am, lunch is always at 1pm, and dinner is always at 6pm. It also tells him that he came on the wrong day, as there is an activity today listed as 'group therapy' which does _not_ sound good to Akira. He sighs and drops back onto his bed before putting his few items of clothing in the other draws in the bedside table. He quickly realises that he now has no way to tell the time as he doesn't have a watch so starts looking for a clock. After only a few minutes of searching, he finds two. One on his own side of the room, and one on is future roommates side. Both are digital clocks that seem to function as alarm clocks as well. He puts his bag under his bed, not taking his books out as he doesn't want them to get confiscated as well. Akira finally drops down onto his bed, noting that the beds aren't very comfortable. He lay there for an hour before the alarm clock rings. Checking the time, he sees it's 7 O'Clock and he can hear other people start shuffling about in the room beside his. Sighing to himself he pulls himself up to wait for the first people to leave their room. Doors start opening quickly so he heads for his own door, pushing up his glasses as he goes.

Opening the door he sighs internally when a few start noticing him. Some look at him with pitying eyes, while others barely even spare a glance. He follows the crowd to, he assumes, the dining room. He notices immediately that there are two tables in the dining room. One with a blue cloth and one with a pink cloth. He follows the other boys towards the blue table. When the others start grabbing food from the counters he moves to sit down, choosing a seat away from the counter, hoping that no one will sit next to him. He gets what he's hoping for as all of the boys stick with the people they already know. He zones out as the others start eating. When it gets to 7:45 everyone starts finishing their food and clearing up, so he quickly makes a note that breakfast is an hour long. Once everyone has cleared up, Olivia enters the kitchen and leads the group down the hallway into a big room with a large amount of chairs set up in a circle. Sighing he takes the last seat available and waits for Olivia to start talking. 

Before Akira was aware of it, a whole month has passed. He's fallen into a routine of only speaking when he's spoken to. Which consequently means he hasn't made any friends in the camp. The first Tuesday after Akira's first month, another boy is brought to the camp. He is given the room next to Akira, also on his own, as he's the first arrival since Akira. But for the first time in a while, someone goes out of their way to talk to Akira. And it's the new arrival. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann and Shiho enter the camp and Ann isn't happy to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling Ryuji's mum Michiko again because she doesn't have a canon name.

Akira is taken by surprise when Ryuji comes up to him on a Wednesday morning, on purpose. 

"Hey man, I'm new here can you help me out?" Akira turns to face the blonde. Akira quickly notices that they are probably the same age."What do you need me to help you out with? It's not like we have anything to here." The blonde shakes his head. "No I just mean, can I follow you around for a little? Till I know where I'm going." Akira shrugs his shoulders before nodding. "Yeah, I guess that's fine." The blonde immediately throws an arm over Akira's shoulders. "Thanks man. Should probably introduce myself right? I'm Ryuji, Ryuji Sakamoto." Akira nudges Ryuji's arm off his shoulder. "Bit of advice, you shouldn't do stuff like that here. You'll get punished for it." Ryuji nods as his arm drops back to his side. "Sorry." Akira shakes his head at him. "No It's fine. I know you didn't mean anything by it but you need to be careful here. My names Akira by the way." Not wasting any time Akira starts walking. "Breakfast isn't on for much longer you should get some food." Ryuji nods and follows Akira away from the rooms.

The others already in the dining room start staring as the two walk in. Ryuji looks around curiously, but Akira knows it's because Ryuji is _literally _the first person he's actually spoken to in an entire month. Ryuji fills his plate and takes one of the, always empty, seats next to Akira. Ryuji takes a couple bites before asking about it. "Why is no one sat on this side of the table? It's like they're avoiding you dude." Akira nods his head slightly, taking a bite out of an apple. "That would be cause they are. Have done since my first day. I didn't care enough to amend that." Ryuji puts his fork down. "So you haven't spoken to anyone since you've been here?" Akira shakes his head again. Ryuji's jaw drops in shock. "Dude how long _have_ you been here?" Akira fixes his glasses before answering. "A month. Give or take a couple days." Ryuji doesn't press the topic anymore, but he looks like he desperately wants to. But before he gets the chance to change his mind, Olivia opens the door. Akira groans and rolls his eyes when she walks in which causes Ryuji to laugh a little bit. He washes his plate quickly while Akira finishes his apple. Olivia leads them all down the hall, to the usual room, with one extra chair for Ryuji.

"Okay everyone. We have a new addition to our happy little group." Akira rolls his eyes again. "Okay, Ryuji, listen to the others before your turn okay?" Her voice has taken on a sickly sweet tone, as it always does during their group therapy and 'family days'. Ryuji nods his head, not sure how else to reply. Olivia turns her head to face the 'girl' next to Akira. "Amelia, why don't you start us off today?" The one beside Akira sighs but nods anyway. "My name is Taryn..." They're quickly cut off by a glare from Olivia. "My name is... Amelia... I'm Non-Binary and Pansexual." Olivia nods her head slowly. "But in reality, I am and always will be a girl, and I just wanted attention." Olivia claps her hands happily. "Excellent!" She turns to Ryuji, while Akira clenches his hand into a tight fist. Even after a month of this conversion therapy, he still gets angry when Olivia makes little of something or straight up deadnames someone. "Okay... Akira! How about you go next?" Akira looks away from Taryn to Olivia. "My name is Akira, and I'm gay." Olivia nods her head waiting for him to continue. "Nope that's it. I'm gay. I'm not an attention seeker, I just like dudes." Olivia glares at him harshly. "You just lost your phone privileges for   
this week young man." Akira shrugs as Olivia turns to someone else. Taryn catches his eye and smiles at him thankfully. The session lasts for another 30 minutes. When it ends Akira leans back in his seat allowing Olivia to lead the others out. "What the eff was that?" Akira turns to see that Ryuji had stayed with him. "That, Ryuji, was group therapy. Or brainwashing as I prefer to call it." Ryuji nods his head slightly. "So where are we meant to be now?" Akira gestures to the door. "Those lot will be going outside for some fresh air. I'm going back to my room to read." Ryuji raises an eyebrow at him. "Akira have you even seen the sun in the month you've been here." Akira nods his head. "Of course I have. Just don't feel like it today." With that Akira gets up and heads for the door. "Feel free to go out." Ryuji shakes his head and follows Akira. "Nah Imma keep following you." Akira chuckles but doesn't protest.

The two boys walk back to Akira's room in a comfortable silence. Ryuji takes a seat on Akira's bed once they get to his room, while Akira leans against the desk. The two start up a conversation easily. The two teens are both comfortable in the others presence already, which is surprising to both. After a few minutes of idle chatter, Ryuji gets curious. "How did you end up here Akira?" The comfortable aura around the two shatters, quickly being replaced with anger. Akira isn't angry with Ryuji though, he's angry at his parents. "Sorry shouldn't have asked. My bad man." Akira takes a deep breath and turns to face Ryuji again. "No no. It's fine. My parents brought me here without a word a month ago. Woke me up at 2 in the morning, drove all the way here from Inaba at that time in the morning. Told me I'm not welcome home until I'm 'fixed'. Since I know that there's nothing fucking wrong with being gay and I have no intention of pretending. I've just stayed here." Ryuji nods his head and lets out a low whistle. "Damn. I mean at least my shitty dad _told_ me where I was going." Akira turns to face Ryuji. "How did you get sent here?" Ryuji grumbles causing the raven to take his question back just as Ryuji had. "You don't have to tell me obviously." Ryuji grumbles but does look up at him. "No it's alright man. After all, _you_ told me so y'know." Akira nods slowly allowing Ryuji to answer in his own time. "My bastard of a dad made the choice to send me here. My mum didn't want to, tried to fight him on it. But she couldn't persuade him. So here I am." Akira nods his head in understanding, and looks at the timetable on the back of his door. 

  
"You know. If your mum didn't want you to come here, then there's a good chance she'll come see you on visiting days." 

"Doubt it. That bastard wouldn't let her come see me." 

"You never know. Maybe she'll lie to him and come see you anyway."

Ryuji looks up at Akira and smiles a little. "That'd be nice man." They sit in silence for a minute before Ryuji gets up. Akira looks over to him, tilting his head, silently asking what he was doing. Ryuji just walks over to Akira and stops in front of him. Akira opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by Ryuji reaching up and  
taking his glasses off. Ryuji quickly puts them on his own face before Akira can stop him. After a few seconds the blonde starts laughing. "Dude! These are so weak! Do you even need them?" Akira rolls his eyes and takes them back. "Not exactly. I can see fine without them but everything is a little blurry round the edges." Ryuji just keeps laughing as Akira sighs, pulls his glasses off again and starts wiping smudge marks off of them. "Shit sorry Dude. Did I smudge 'em?" Akira shrugs as he puts them on again. "Nah it's fine. I think it was me." After that the two fall back into a casual conversation. 20 minutes later and Akira stands up properly. "Come on. Lunch starts in a minute." Ryuji throws his hands up in the air and makes a cheering sound. Laughing slightly, Akira leads the two back to the dining room, seeing a few already there. They get some food before returning to their previous seats. 

A few days pass and Akira and Ryuji have gotten close. Ryuji even explained to Akira why he has such a problem with his dad, other than the fact that he sent him to a conversion camp. 

"Hey Ryuji?"

"Yeah Akira?" 

"What's your problem with your dad exactly? I know you don't like him because of something other than sending you here. But what is it?"

"He's a bastard. He abuses me and my mum. Well mainly me, but if he's angry enough and I'm not there... He likes to throw glasses mainly, but sometimes he punches and kicks."

"Ryuji I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." 

"It's alright. You weren't to know."

Akira doesn't touch the subject after that. Not wanting to upset the blonde. 

A week passes since Ryuji joined camp, on that day two more arrive. Two girls. They arrive at almost exactly the same time. Which leads Akira to believe they came together. Akira spots them when Ryuji and Akira are heading back to their rooms. "Two new arrivals." Ryuji looks up at who Akira is pointing to. His eyes widen quickly.

"Ann? Shiho?"

The two girls turn around to face the blonde. "Ryuji?" The blonde calls. "Is this were you disappeared to last week?" Ryuji nods his head. "Yeah but that's not important. What are you two doing here?" The blonde just rolls her eyes slightly. "Same reason as you idiot." Ryuji stares at Ann shocked. "But I thought your parents are fine with it, Ann?" The blonde - Ann as Ryuji clarified for Akira - nods her head slowly, looking to the girl beside her who he assumes must be Shiho. "They are. But... Shiho's aren't." The raven haired girl rubs her arm slightly. "My parents found out and sent me here. Ann followed me, although her own parents were against the idea for a while." Ryuji nods his head slowly. Ann looks to Akira. "Who's this?" Ryuji turns back to face Akira, as if he forgot he was there. "This is Akira." Akira waved a little, not wanting to intrude on their conversation. The decision was taken from him though as the other 'campers' as Ryuji started calling them, begin making their way into their rooms. "Do you two know where you're sleeping? You'll get in trouble if you're out here much longer." He's interrupted by Edward walking up behind the two girls. "Well said Akira." Ann and Shiho turn to face the man. "Ann, you'll be rooming with Ryuji. Shiho you'll be with Akira." Ann looks like she wants to protest but Edward walks away before she can get a word out. "Don't try anything funny with my girlfriend." Akira rolls his eyes a little before opening his door. "I'm gay you don't have to worry about anything." He hears the three outside continue talking for a minute before his door opens again. "Um... I'm sorry about Ann." He looks up to see Shiho closing the door behind her. Before it closes fully he hears a scoff, which he figures probably came from Ann. "It's fine. I'm sorry for myself, I was a little ruder than I should've been." Shiho sits on the other bed as Akira sits up properly. "How about we start over?" Shiho nods her head a little causing Akira to smile at her. "Thank you, my name's Akira Kurusu. What's yours?" She takes a second to answer him but does after a second or two. "My name is Shiho Suzui. Nice to meet you Akira." Smiling at her again, Akira gets up. "I don't know if Edward actually explained anything to you, he's pretty useless. But, your uniform is in the top drawer, any clothes you have with you go in the ones below that." He moves back over to his own bed and reached underneath it. "If you've brought anything with you that you don't want to get confiscated, like your phone did, keep it in your bag and leave it under your bed." He pushes his bag back underneath after showing her. "Oh, and the clock by your bed will go off just before 7 every morning." He turns back to face her with a fake, but kind smile. "Welcome to hell, Shiho Suzui." The girl giggles a little bit before starting to put her things away. She brought a book with her as well so she heeds his advice and hides it under her bed. "You might wanna get some sleep." He tells her as she puts her bag underneath her bed. "Okay. Thank you by the way." Akira smiles at her. "No worries. Oh last thing, timetable on the back of the door tells you everything you need to know." She nods again as he falls backwards onto his bed. She giggles at his actions before climbing under her own covers. 

Akira's alarm clock goes off at 6:50 as always, but this time it was joined by another alarm clock. Turning his own off, he looks across the room before remembering that he got a roommate last night. Shiho sits up as well, only a few seconds after Akira. He pulls his uniform out of the drawer. "I'll get changed in the bathroom just give me a shout when you're dressed okay?" Shiho nods tiredly, before reaching over for her own uniform. He walks into the small bathroom before closing the door behind him. He called it a bathroom, but the actual place people have to take showers is down the hall. All that's in this room is a sink and mirror to help people get ready in the morning. Shiho knocked softly on the door a few minutes later, so Akira steps outside. He gives his new roommate a small smile before opening the door, only to find himself face to face with the other girl who joined the camp yesterday. Ann, his mind reminds him. He quickly steps out of the room allowing her to see her girlfriend who is still stood behind him. Ryuji is leaning against the wall in front of their room. "Sorry about her man. She isn't happy about being here, obviously, but she doesn't like it when people she doesn't know get too close to her girlfriend when she's not there." Akira waves his hand at the blonde. "It's fine. Not like I can blame her for being annoyed about being here." With that he starts walking down the hall towards the dining room, Ryuji following him quickly. A few seconds later and the two girls start following them as well. 

A week passes after the girls arrival. Olivia has started a 'weekly check-up' thing. So that she can keep tabs on all of the campers, and keep the parents up to date with the conversion if they want to know. She starts with the people who have been in the camp for the longest, so Akira and his new friends figure that they're safe. But Olivia soon assures them all that she'll see everyone eventually. That gets rid of their feeling of safety, but Akira reminds them that they still have some time until their turns. 

Another week later and family day is tomorrow. They all have different opinions on it. Ann knows her parents will be coming and is looking forward to seeing them again. Shiho also knows her parents will be coming, but isn't looking forward to it nearly as much. Ryuji hopes that his mum will come see him because he misses her, which Akira thinks is adorable, but also hopes she won't so she won't get in trouble with his dad. Akira, on the other hand, knows that neither of his parents will show. Because in the almost 2 months he's been here they haven't come once and Akira quite frankly, doesn't care. When Shiho enters their room that night after saying goodnight to Ann -and probably Ryuji because she's very polite- she looks worried. Akira enters the bathroom to get changed as has become their routine. When Shiho tells him it's okay to leave, she's sat on her bed with a worried expression. Akira, while he doesn't know her _too_ well right now, knows enough about her to not want her to be worried or upset. "Hey, Shiho." She turns her head to look at him. "Don't worry about seeing your parents tomorrow okay?" Shiho starts nodding before shaking her head. "But what if they realise that I'm still a lesbian." Akira interrupts her quickly. "Shiho. Look at me. This place wouldn't _stop_ you from being a lesbian. Just like it hasn't stopped you from loving Ann. All this place would do is make you hide who you really are. Either consciously or subconsciously. Okay?" She thinks for a second before nodding slowly. "Okay. But what am I meant to do tomorrow when they're here?" Akira shrugs before sitting down on his bed, still facing her. 

"Pretend." 

  
"Pretend?"

"Yup. Just pretend that the 'therapy' is working. That's what a lot of people here are doing. They pretend so that they have somewhere to go home to, but make plans to leave home as soon as they can." 

  
"But you're not doing that. You're doing the opposite."

"That I am. But that would be because I don't have to pretend." 

Before Shiho can ask what he means by that, he lies down on his bed. "You should get some sleep. You've been stressing about this all day." Shiho nods even though he can't see her anymore and lies down herself. 

When the alarm goes of the next morning Akira is already up. He woke up at roughly 5 in the morning so he went to take advantage of the empty showers. When Shiho wakes up she sees him sat on his bed trying to towel dry his mess of unruly black hair. She laughs slightly at the sight causing him to look up at her. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" She shakes her head and swings her legs over the other side of the bed. "Why is your hair wet anyway?" He drops the towel around his shoulders for a minute. "I woke up early so I took advantage of the empty showers, rather than trying to find a time when they're empty later today." She nods in understanding. "We can wear our own clothes today?" Akira nods his head, looking down quickly at himself. "Yep. Just y'know, nothing too revealing." Shiho nods her head and reaches into the second draw on her nightstand. Akira goes to stand up but Shiho stops him. "It's fine, you're already dressed, I'll use the bathroom today." He nods his head slightly. "Okay." She smiles at him before walking into the bathroom. A minute after she does there's a knock on the door. Akira gets up to go answer it, still trying to dry his hair. "Hello? Oh hey guys." He opens the door wider to let the two in. "Shiho's getting dressed she'll be out in a minute." Ann nods her head before turning to walk towards Shiho's bed. Ryuji walks into the room behind her, hovering next to the rooms desk. Akira drops back down onto his bed and continues rubbing the towel over his hair. Ann laughs at the sight but before she can comment, Shiho leaves the bathroom. "Ann!" She sends the blonde a smile before turning to Ryuji. "Morning Ryuji." He nods at her before turning to Akira. "What time do our families get here by the way?" Akira looks up at Ryuji from where he's drying his hair. "Hmm? Oh any time between 9 and half 9." Ryuji nods and turns his head away from Akira. Shrugging at the action Akira goes back to drying his hair again. He gives up after a few more minutes and drops the towel down beside him. "Are you finally giving up Akira?" Akira nods in response to Shiho's question. "Yep. At least it's stopped dripping." He gets up and pulls his glasses back on. "Let's go get some food yeah?" Ryuji nods quickly in approval and heads for the door, causing all three of them to start laughing.

After breakfast the four return to Akira's room. "Where are we meant to go later?" Ryuji asks as he closes the door. "Olivia comes to get us don't worry about it." He nods satisfied with the answer before dropping onto the bed, beside Akira. It doesn't take long until the two start up a conversation. Ann and Shiho in their own, probably talking about Shiho's parents visiting today.

A little over an hour later and Olivia knocks on the door. "Akira, Shiho it's almost 10, we're going to wait for your families to arrive." Akira rolls his eyes at the sound of her voice but gets up and walks to the door, the others following quickly. She narrows her eyes at the group a little when she sees Ryuji and Ann but claps her hands happily. "Come along now, don't want to keep your family waiting." With that she turns and starts leading them, and the other campers, down the hall towards the visiting room. She lines them up outside, to wait for their parents. Akira leans back against the wall, knowing full well that he'll be waiting until the last person as usual. Ryuji's mum was one of the first to arrive. He sends Akira a smile before going in, one that for once Akira can't find within himself to return. 10 minutes later and only 2 people are waiting for their   
parents/ family. Shiho and one other camper. They don't have to wait much longer though as both of their parents arrive at roughly the same time. They enter the room and Olivia ushers Akira inside as well to wait a little longer for his parents to arrive. He walks into the room, and heads for the only empty table. Once he sits down he swings his feet up to rest them on top of the table. Olivia notices after a minute or two and walks over to him. "Take your feet off this table young man." He rolls his eyes but does as she says. "Yes Olivia."He replies in a bored town. She stares at him for a second warning him to behave before walking away. Once she's gone he places his feet on another chair instead seen as they're still under the table so she can't tell. 

After half an hour of pointless waiting, Olivia calls out to him. "Akira." He throws his head over the back of his chair to look at her. "You can leave now." He drops his feet of the chair and stands up. Waving a quick goodbye to Ryuji as he walks past him. Ryuji returns the wave before turning back to his mum as Akira walks out of the room. 

Michiko turns to her son once Akira leaves the room. "Who was that?" Ryuji turns back to her. "That's Akira. He's been here for almost 2 months now. He's cool." She smiles at her son slightly before asking him another question. "How come no one came to visit him?" Ryuji shrugs his shoulders a little. "His parents are pretty shitty from what he's told me. Sent him here with no warning, didn't even tell him what it is. Then told him that he wasn't allowed home until he was fixed." He looks back to the door Akira just walked out of. "They haven't made any move to contact him. He says he doesn't care, that if they're going to treat him like that, that he doesn't want them to... I don't think he's lying when he says that. But I think it annoys him." Michiko nods slightly before changing the topic to ask about how her son is doing. 

A few hours later, once visiting hours are over and his mum has left the building. With a promise to come back in two more weeks. He makes his way to Akira's room. He opens the door to see Akira sat on his bed reading a book. "I thought we weren't allowed to have books." The other teen looks up at him slowly, closing his book and sliding it underneath his bed. "I said I don't know if we're allowed books. I just didn't want them to get taken from me." Ryuji nods quickly before dropping onto the bed next to him, nudging him with his knee. "How you feeling?" Akira sits up a bit more to talk to him. "I'm fine. Seriously." Ryuji raises an eyebrow at him causing Akira to roll his eyes. "Seriously. This isn't the first time they haven't shown up." Ryuji nods his head, and drops the topic. They sit in a comfortable silence for a while until Ann and Shiho enter the room. Ryuji sees Ann staring at the two and moves away from Akira a tiny bit when she smirks at him. "So this is where you went to Ryuji." He glares at Ann slightly to drop it, she doesn't. "I mean where else would you be." He groans in annoyance, so Shiho steps in front of Ann and draws the blondes attention onto herself. Ann and Shiho drop onto   
Shiho's bed, and the four quickly make conversation. It lasts for a whole hour, until Ryuji's stomach rumbles and the other three have to stop talking to laugh. He jokingly folds his arms over his chest defensively and pouts. Akira laughs again before poking Ryuji in the side and telling him that they can go get food. With that the bottle blonde is up and walking towards the door to the amusement of the others.

Akira realises as he walks towards the dining room that he isn't angry at his parents any more and silently thanks Ryuji for cheering him up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira realises he has a crush on Ryuji. During the next 'family day' Michiko tells her son that she's getting a divorce and is just waiting to be able to bring her son home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally merged chapter 2 and three but luckily the number of chapters won't change because I misnumbered them in the first place.

Akira is now two months into his stay at Mementos. He and Ryuji are getting closer by the day. Akira and Shiho are also close, which makes sense seen as they share a room now. Ann finally talks to him properly as well, much to the enjoyment of Shiho. Over the past month though, Akira has developed a crush on Ryuji. A bad one  
at that. Every time Ryuji enters a room Akira's, usually sour, mood instantly brightens. 

Akira groans into the pillow as his and Shiho's alarms go off. Shiho sits up to turn hers off while Akira just slams his hand down on his own alarm clock. Shiho looks up at him as he sits up, before starting to laugh. Akira smiles for a second, realising he hasn't heard her laugh many times in the 2 weeks she's been here, before he starts to wonder _why_ she was laughing. He tilts his head at her, silently asking what she finds so funny. She simply raises her hand, pointing at him. "Go look in the mirror." She says between laughs. He stares at her for a few seconds before standing up and heading for the bathroom door. Upon looking in the mirror, he starts to laugh as well. "Oh." Shiho starts laughing even more at his reaction. What Akira is met with is his hair looking so messy that it could almost literally be mistaken for a birds nest. He walks out and sticks his tongue out at her playfully. Heading over towards his bed he starts looking for his hairbrush. "Hey Shiho?" She hums in acknowledgement. "Have you seen my hairbrush?" She thinks back to when she last saw him use it. "I mean you had it yesterday so it should be here somewhere." Akira nods and checks under his bed just in case. "Well I can't find it." Shiho shrugs slightly. "Sorry I don't know where it is." Akira hums softly. "It's alright I'll wet my hair a bit to see if it tames it." Shiho nods as he picks up his uniform. "Okay, I'm going to get dressed and get breakfast with Ann, so I'll knock on the door when I'm on my way out." Akira nods before closing the bathroom door behind him. He looks in the mirror again, laughing once more before he turns away to start getting dressed. As Akira pulls on his shirt, there's a knock on the door and he hears their room door open. Akira pulls  
on the rest of his uniform before opening the door, he drops his clothes in the laundry basket to be washed later today. He heads back to the bathroom after still not finding his hairbrush. Looking in the mirror, he starts combing his fingers through his hair trying to untangle it as best he can without a brush. As he gets it to a more acceptable level of mess, someone knocks on the door. He pulls the door open, still untangling his hair. "Oh hey Ryuji." He smiles as Ryuji walks into the room. "Hey man. What the eff is up with your hair?" The raven laughs heading into the bathroom. "I can't find my hairbrush." He runs his fingers under the tap before using them to wet his hair, trying to further the detangling process. "About that.... I may have stolen your hairbrush yesterday after losing my own and forgot to return it?" Akira walks out of the bathroom with a hand skimming through his fringe. Ryuji holds out his hairbrush and Akira finds himself smiling at the light blush the rests on his cheeks. He smiles at Ryuji before dropping his hand down and using the hairbrush, sighing when he feels it actually pull through the tangles and few knots in his hair. Wincing when he pulls on a particularly tough knot. Ryuji laughs slightly when he sees him do so. "I'm so glad my pain gives you pleasure, Ryuji. Funny though, I pinned you as more of a masochist than a sadist." Ryuji splutters on his words a heavy blush settling on his cheeks. 

"Dude!"

"What?"

Akira stares at the blonde, smirk never leaving his face as he watches the blonde try to defend himself. "Aww is baby Wyuji embarrassed?" Ryuji's blush deepens again and Akira laughs at him as his hair finally returns to it's usual level of messy. "Okay okay. I'm sorry I'll stop." Ryuji lets out a sigh of relief and heads for the door. "Come on, there's only a little bit of breakfast left." Akira nods and follows Ryuji out the room, after making sure to grab his glasses from his bedside table. Akira only has enough time to make and eat a few pieces of toast, before Olivia enters the dining room to take them all to group therapy. 

Said therapy session, only lasts for 30 minutes today, rather than a whole hour. This is because Olivia has a meeting with one of the other's parents. So she cuts the session short and tells them that Edward will be taking her place in watching anyone who chooses to go outside. The campers head for the back door, towards the garden, where a reluctant Edward follows him too. Akira's group though, as usual, heads for Akira and Shiho's room. When they get inside, Akira picks up his basket and grabs the door handle. "I'm gonna wash these real quick I'll be back in a bit." The other three nod as Akira leaves the room. Once the door is closed Shiho turns to Ryuji. "Did you get here in time to see Akira's super messy hair?" He nods slowly with a blush spreading across his cheeks. "I bet you enjoyed it didn't you Ryuji?" Ryuji groans and turns to face Ann. "Are we really doing this again?" Ann nods furiously while Shiho looks between the two. "Yes, Ryuji, we're doing this again." Ryuji groans and crosses his arms across his chest defensively. "You do know that there's nothing wrong with being bi right? I know that this is a weird conversation to have because of where we are right now but it's okay that you like Akira." Shiho nods to herself silently, now able to follow the conversation properly. "I know that Ann. It's just that there is no way in hell that someone like _Akira_ would ever like someone like _m__e_. Shiho thinks to herself before deciding to pay a bit more attention to how Akira acts to see if she can understand the stoic teen a bit more. Before Ann can say anything else to Ryuji, Akira walks back into the room. He smiles at the three as he closes the door, before heading over to his bedside table to put his clothes away. He nudges Ryuji as he sits on his bed, telling him to move over a bit. When Ryuji doesn't move, he just stays pressed up against him.

After 2 hours have passed, Ryuji complains about being hungry. The other three get up, laughing, as they start heading for the dining room. Upon getting to the dining room, Akira notes that they're some of the only people in there so assumes that Olivia is still in her meeting, as Edward doesn't care enough to actually keep an eye on the campers meaning that they can spend more time outside and not following the schedule unlike when Olivia is watching over them. Ann and Shiho move towards the girls table while Ryuji makes himself something to eat. When his food is ready he looks over to Akira, expecting him to get some food as well. Akira just grabs an apple before taking his usual eat at the table. Ryuji groans at his action before taking the seat beside him. "Dude you need to eat more than a piece of fruit." Akira shrugs his shoulders before biting into said apple. "Nah I'll be fine." Ryuji rolls his eyes in annoyance before dropping the subject. "Fine but when you get sick it's not gonna be on me." Akira rolls his eyes but decides to compromise with him. "Alright, I'll eat something later okay?" Ryuji grins at him and nods in acceptance. "Okay. I think I can live with that." Akira smiles back before continuing to eat his apple. Once the other three have finished eating their food, they all head back to Akira and Shiho's room. 

The next two weeks are pretty dull and boring. The only thing that happens during them is that Olivia announces that one of the campers has been reformed and has joined society once again. Which to the rest of the campers means that they managed to trick Olivia and Edward for long enough to enable them to think that they actually managed to 'fix' her. Akira congratulates them for managing to trick the two. Olivia spends the rest of the week going on about how the previous camper proves that the rest of them _can _be fixed. Which always makes Akira and now Ann, roll their eyes. Once 'Family Day' starts getting closer again, Ryuji starts getting more excited to see his mum again. 

When the day comes and Olivia is making them all line up outside the room to wait for their parents, Ryuji starts bouncing on his toes, getting even more excited than he has been all week. Akira chuckles to himself while Ryuji bounces. Bitter about his own parents neglecting him and never showing up, but happy to see Ryuji so excited. But when other's parents start showing up, leaving Ryuji among the last few waiting, his bouncing slows to a halt. Akira notices this quickly and nudges him slightly. "Hey, maybe she's just caught up in traffic." Ryuji thinks for a second before nodding and starts bouncing again. "Yeah, yeah you're probably right." Akira sighs in relief as Ryuji seems to cheer up again. Akira smiles to himself when Michiko all but runs around the corner and smiles at her son. "I'm so sorry I'm late Ryuji. Traffic was a nightmare." Ryuji returns her smile happily before leading her into the room, smiling at Akira as he walks inside. Akira only has to wait a few more minutes before the last campers parents arrive. Once they have, Olivia ushers him into the room after them. He immediately moves towards his usual table. He rests his legs on the chair across from him, waiting for Olivia to tell him that he can leave. While he waits he hears both Ann and Shiho's parents talking. But the conversations are _wildly_ different. Ann's parents are telling her that they miss her and can't wait for her to come home. While Shiho's parents are telling her how proud they are that she's on her way to being 'fixed'. Akira clenches his fists tightly, to stop himself from punching her parents. That would be bad in many ways and it wouldn't help Shiho's situation at all. So instead he throws his head over the back of his chair again and waits for Olivia to call out to him. 

30 minutes later and Olivia tells Akira that he can leave now. Swinging his legs off the chair he stands up and heads for the door. Once again sending Ryuji a wave, this time joined by a smile, as he walks by his table. Ryuji returns the ravens smile before returning his attention to his mum. "Akira hmm?" Ryuji blushes heavily, shaking his head. "It's not like that mum!" Michiko raises an eyebrow at her son, remembering to keep her voice down. "Are you sure Yuji? You're blushing an awful lot for it 'not being like that' aren't you?" He sighs and drops his head a little bit. He never could lie to his mum, she's always been there for him so unless it's important or about a surprise for her, he feels too bad to keep anything from her. "Okay yes. I like him. But nothing's going on between us. There's no way he would like me." She raises an eyebrow at her son, not believing him for a second. "Okay. Not the place for this conversation. You had something to tell me right?" Michiko blinks a couple times before nodding quickly. "Yes! Sorry can't believe I almost left here without telling you." Ryuji stays silent, waiting for his mum to continue talking. "I'm doing everything I can to bring you home Ryuji, which means _finally _getting a divorce from that bastard. As soon as he's gone I'm bringing you home." Ryuji smiles at her brightly. "Mum! That's amazing does this mean we'll be rid of him?!" Michiko nods quickly. "It does. But I don't know how long it'll take, he's putting up a fight." Ryuji shakes his head. "If it means we'll be rid of that bastard I don't mind waiting here." His mum reaches out to grab his hand and squeeze it. "You're such a good son Ryuji. I love you." Ryuji squeezes her hand back, sending her his brightest smile. "I love you too mum." Ryuji asks her a few more questions about what's going on until she has to leave. 

As soon as 'Family Day' ends, he leaves the room and runs down the halls towards Akira's room. He bursts inside to see Akira half asleep on his bed. Ryuji tries to catch the door so that it doesn't slam against the wall, but misses. The loud bang wakes Akira up and he jolts into alertness. He calms back down upon realising that it was only Ryuji making the noise. "What happened Ryuji?" The blonde jumps onto the others bed, making Akira bounce a little. "My mum's getting a divorce! She's gonna leave my bastard of a dad!" That makes Akira sit up to stare at him. "Ryuji! That's great!" He pulls Ryuji into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you two." Ryuji smiles and returns Akira's hug. "Thanks man! I'm super happy for her. She deserves better." Akira pulls back and jabs Ryuji's side gently. "_You_ deserve better too Ryuji." Ryuji blushes but is interrupted by Akira holding back a yawn. "Ah my bad man. I didn't mean to wake you up before. I was just really excited about the news." Akira shakes his head, trying to fight back another yawn. "No... It's fine." Ryuji shakes his head. "No you get some sleep man. You look like you need it." Akira looks up at Ryuji, blinking a few times trying to keep his eyes open. "I don't want to make it seem like I'm kicking you out though." Ryuji stands up and pushes Akira down so that he's lying on his back. "Dude it's fine." Akira glares at him but is cut off by another yawn. "Okay fine. Good job we don't have anything else to do today." Ryuji chuckles a little as Akira almost literally crawls underneath his cover. "Seriously though Ryuji... I'm really happy for you." He smiles at the raven, nodding his head. "I know dude. Now get some sleep. But I haven't forgotten about the promise you made to eat something later, so I'll come wake you up in an hour or two if you aren't already awake." As he goes to open the door, Shiho and Ann walk inside. "Guys Akira's sleeping." Akira sits up slightly rolling his eyes. "Ryuji. This is Shiho's room as well. Secondly it's fine. I can still sleep with you guys in here. You don't have to find a new place to talk just because I haven't been sleeping." The three of them hesitate so Akira sits up completely. "Guys seriously. Just come in it's fine." After a few seconds of silence, Akira goes to get out of bed to drag them inside, which makes the three move in and close the door. "Thank you." With that he climbs back into his bed and falls asleep.

When Akira wakes up, he sees Ryuji sat on the foot of his bed, talking to the two girls. He sits up, blinking his eyes a couple of times, which draws the other's attention towards him. "Nice to have you back Akira." He just chuckles and pushes Ryuji gently, rolling his eyes at him. "Yeah yeah. How long was I asleep." Shiho looks over at her clock. "Only about an hour." Akira nods and sits up properly. "I really need to start sleeping." Shiho laughs a little before nodding her head. "Probably yeah." Nodding his head in understanding, Akira places his glasses back on and gets out of his covers. Sitting next to Ryuji. 

The next hour is spent making idle chatter but when it comes time for dinner, Ryuji watches Akira closely to make sure that he actually gets something to eat. Doing what Ryuji wants, Akira actually makes himself some food and smiles to himself when he sees Ryuji nod to himself after having made sure he eats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a fucking ordeal to write. Because as I said, I merged 2 chapters so had to bullshit roughly half of this one. But I went to get food when I was nearing the end of the chapter and my laptop decided *on it's own* to update and it closed my notepad. I fell into hysterics when I came back and saw it was gone so I'm sorry if this one is a little odd or doesn't make much sense because I forgot a lot of what I wrote. ANYWAY, enough excuses thanks for putting up with me


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji gets called for his solo meeting with Olivia and needs some cheering up afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter yet cause I didn't actually have much planned out for this one. But they should start getting longer from now on and the last three chapters will *definitely* be long because a lot is packed into them so yeah.

Akira has been in the camp for coming up on four months now. During the last 2 months, 2 more campers have tricked Olivia and Edward into thinking that they're fixed. Ryuji's mum is keeping Ryuji as up to date with her divorce as often as she can. She's only missed one 'Family Day' because of a meeting about her divorce. Which she apologised for profusely the next time she saw her son. Akira's crush hasn't gone away in fact it's worse than ever.

Akira turns off his alarm as soon as it starts going off and grabs his clothes, heading for the bathroom to change as Shiho starts to sit up. After pulling on his own shirt he awaits for Shiho to say he can leave. Dropping his sleepwear back in the draw, Akira heads for their door. "Are you not waiting for Ryuji?" She calls out to him as his hand touches the handle. "I'll still be there when you guys get there don't worry." Shiho nods slightly, as Akira opens the door and turns towards the dining room. Akira actually makes some breakfast for himself today before taking his seat near the end of the table. The main reason he left early is because he misses Oracle. Don't misunderstand, Akira cares for Ryuji a great deal and is glad to have found friends in Ann and Shiho as well. But Oracle was his first, and only, friend for a while. Having not spoken to her once in the four months he's been in the camp makes it by far the longest time that they've ever gone without speaking to one another. Akira starts to contemplate whether or not he could text her but figures that as soon as he does, she'll hack into his phone to find his location to figure out why he hasn't been messaging her. He isn't _t__oo_ sure if he wants a world class hacker to know where he is right now. Nor does he want to burden her with anything either. The chair next to him is pulled away and Akira looks up to be met with a smiling Ryuji. "Hey man. Nice to see you eating something for once." The raven rolls his eyes at him. "I eat food, what are you on about?" Ryuji gestures to the plate. "Okay, yeah sure, you eat food. But you skip meals all the time. This is one of what? Maybe 4 breakfasts I've seen you eat since I got here." Akira rolls his eyes again but nods in agreement. "Alright fine I see your point. Also sorry for not waiting for you before." The blonde rolls his eyes before shaking his head. "Nah, it's fine don't worry about it man. With that said I'm gonna get myself something to eat." Nodding silently as Ryuji stands up, Akira turns back to his food before starting to eat.

Today is a free day meaning that there's no group therapy. But before everyone leaves the dining room, Olivia walks in. Everyone sits in silence as they wait for her to call on her unlucky victim. She turns to face Ryuji. "Ryuji, finish your breakfast then be outside my office in no more than 5 minutes please. The rest of you may have the use of your phones, as long as you're monitored by Edward." Ryuji nods silently, not being able to do anything else, before Olivia nods and turns to leave the room. Akira quickly turns to face Ryuji as he stands up to go wash off his plate. "Ryuji. Do not listen to _anything _she tells you okay? You can bullshit your answers to whatever questions she asks you but know that she's talking bullshit too. Okay?" Ryuji nods and starts moving to the sink, with Akira watching him worriedly until he leaves the room. When Edward enters the room 10 minutes later, he leads them to what Akira has always assumed is meant to resemble a living room. Edward hands out the campers phones and everyone rushes to start texting their friends. All except for Akira who just pulls up a game on his phone and starts playing. 40 minutes later and Ryuji walks into the room, takes his phone from Edward and drops right next to Akira as close as he can get without getting in trouble. Akira notices the proximity and nudges Ryuji's foot with his own. When Ryuji looks up to face him Akira sends him a small smile in hopes to comfort him. After a few seconds Ryuji returns the smile. Akira pauses his game and opens his notes. He types something and shows the phone screen to the blonde. 'We'll head to my room in a few minutes okay? Just message your mum for a few minutes and calm down'. Ryuji nods and pulls up his mum's contact, asking her a few questions about the divorce and whether she's taking care of herself. After getting answers to his questions, his mum informs him that she'll definitely be there for the next 'Family Day' but that she might have to leave a little earlier because she couldn't get the day off work, only the morning. Ryuji tells her that it's okay, but that he has to go. They text goodbye to each other before the two teens hand their phones over to Edward and leave the room. 

Akira silently leads Ryuji through the building towards his room, making sure to keep close to him as Ryuji looks like he needs the comfort. Once they get in to the room and the door closes Akira turns to face Ryuji. "You okay Ryuji?" The blonde nods his head for a second but almost immediately starts shaking it instead."What did she say to you Ryuji?" The blonde rubs his arm slowly before turning to look up at him. "She told me that unless I work with them, and allow their methods to fix me my mum will be disappointed in me and she always will be." Akira pulls him into a hug, knowing that he's a touchy-feely guy. "Ryuji. No matter what they say your mum is not going to be disappointed in you. Definitely not for being gay. I haven't even met your mum but even I can see how much she loves you." Ryuji nods softly, his head dropping onto Akira's shoulder as he returns the hug. "Thank you Akira." Akira tightens his grip ever so slightly before letting him go. "Are you okay now?" Ryuji nods again, more sure this time. "Good." Smiling at him again the raven walks further into the room to drop onto his bed. Ryuji joins him after a few seconds. "By the way Akira. I keep meaning to ask. Why don't you message anyone when we're allowed our phones and only play games instead?" Akira looks at Ryuji for a second before deciding to avoid telling his crush that his only friend is an extremely talented hacker. "I only have one friend and she's on holiday at the moment. She'll message me when she gets back." Ryuji accepts the lie for what it is and nods his head in understanding. 

"Alright. Still though, you only have one friend."

"Yep. Just the one. Until I met you three obviously."

Ryuji nods his head again before Ann and Shiho walk inside. "Hey guys." Ann calls out as she closes the door. "Hey." The two boys reply at the same time making them start laughing a little. Ann and Shiho drop onto Shiho's bed as usual. "What were you guys doing?" Akira shrugs his shoulders at her. "Not much, I needed a break and Ryuji wanted to come with." The two girls nod as Ryuji sends a thankful smile up to Akira who returns it in kind. 

The rest of the day is spent making dumb jokes and having stupid conversations. Only taking a break from being dumb teenagers when they need to go to the dinning room with the rest of the campers for lunch and dinner. But apart from those two times the four spend the whole rest of the day making each other laugh. Akira smiles to himself while this is going on. Oracle is important to him obviously, and she's a very close friend. But there's something about spending time with Ryuji that feels special. Outside of the fact that he has a massive crush on him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reaching 5 months at his stay in mementos Akira decides he's had enough and decides to come up with an escape plan, soon enough others become a part of the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the chapters are going to get longer so pray for my fingers

The next 'Family Day' comes when Akira is a few days into the start of his 5th month in the camp. While he waits for his parents to not show up, he decides he's had enough. He wants to leave but the problem with _that_ is that Akira has no where to go. In order for him to go home he would have to pretend to be straight and act like he really had been 'fixed'. But Akira doesn't want to give his parents that satisfaction, falsified or not. This means, however, that if (or when) he leaves he'll be homeless. But Akira is resourceful and figures he'll be able to come up with _some_ kind of solution. 

"Akira!" 

He snaps his head up to look around the room he sees Olivia stood in front of his table with his hands on his hips. "Yes Olivia?" 

She glares at him for a second as he shakes his head a little to get her to answer. "I've called your name multiple times now, Kurusu. You can leave." 

He nods and drops his legs down before standing up. He sends Olivia a fake smile before walking away from his table, smiling at Ryuji as always before walking out. Chuckling as Olivia grumbles in annoyance behind him. Ryuji smiles as Akira walks out of the room. "How's it going with the divorce mum?" 

Michiko's smile turns from teasing to happy and nods vigorously. "It's nearly all sorted out. I'm not too sure when it'll be finalized. But! One good thing, well good in a dark twisted way, is that there isn't going to be a custody hearing. You come home to me as soon as I get you out of here." 

Ryuji's smile brightens quickly. Dropping only for a second when he realises that it means his dad really never cared for him. But the smile is back as quick as it left when he realises that it was clear his dad never cared for him the first time he laid a hand on him in a drunken rage. Michiko notices his expression and reaches out to take his hand. "Hey, don't go down that road okay? Or is it that you don't want to come home to me?" Her tone turns teasing at the end so he knows she's joking. 

But he feels the need to reassure her anyway. "Someone could give me all the money in the world and it_ still_ wouldn't make me want to go home to him." She smiles happily at him before it turns teasing again. "Are you sure you want to come home at all? After all Akira's here. Who knows where he'll be going to when he leaves." Ryuji laughs at her shaking his head in mock despair before a thought hits him. 'Where _is _Akira going to go after this? He's made it quite clear that he doesn't want to go home but where else can he go?' His mum quickly notices his silence.

"Yuji? What's wrong?"

The faux blonde shakes his head quickly not wanting to worry his mum with even more problems. "Nah don't worry about it. Just thought of something I need to look into later. But I hope you're taking care of yourself throughout the divorce mum. I'll be mad if I come home and find that you've not been." He finishes with a light huff and a good natured eyebrow raised in question.

Michiko smiles softly. "Don't worry. I'll make sure I'm in good health when you come home okay?" 

Ryuji shakes his head. "Nope. Good isn't good enough. I want you in perfect health when I come home." Michiko laughs but nods her head. 

"Okay okay. I don't know when exactly that I'll be able to bring you home but I'll come get you as soon as all this divorce nonsense is over. Okay?" 

Ryuji nods his head firmly. "Okay." An hour and a bit later and visiting time is over, and his mum has to leave again. Ryuji follows her as far as Olivia will let him and waves her off, before turning to run towards Akira's room as fast as he can, which is pretty damn fast. 

"Akira!"

The raven's head jerks towards the new blonde in the room. "Ryuji?" The blonde runs over to Akira launching onto his bed excitedly, with a passing smile towards the two girls on the other bed before he had started running. 

"Akira! My mum's divorce is nearly final!"

Akira sits up properly when Ryuji lands in front of him. "Really? Ryuji that's amazing!" He brings Ryuji into a hug, which is reciprocated quickly. 

When Ryuji pulls out of the hug, Ann and Shiho speak up. "When is it going to be final Ryuji?" He turns to face the two girls, dropping onto his knees to face them properly. 

"She told me that she isn't sure when it's meant to be going through but that she'd come get me as soon as she is. There's not going to be a custody hearing either so I get to go straight home to her." 

Akira drapes himself over Ryuji hugging him again with a smile. Ann gets up with a shout of "group hug!" before she and Shiho  
join Akira in smothering Ryuji in a tight hug. A minute or two later and they start peeling away from each other, only Akira stays pressed up against Ryuji, although it's less obvious. He moves to sit properly but stays next to Ryuji so that their knees are brushing together. 

After a couple hours Ryuji starts tapping his foot on the floor. Ann whips her head around 2 minutes later. "Ryuji! Keep tapping your foot and you'll lose it." 

Ryuji places a hand on his knee to keep it pressed down. "Alright alright. Not my fault I'm antsy I haven't done any running in _months_." Ann rolls her eyes but nods in slight understanding. 

Akira turns to him quickly. "Running?"

The natural blonde nods when Ryuji avoids answering. "Yup! Ryuji's on the school track team. Best runner on it!" Akira looks at Ryuji, a small smile spread on his face. 

Akira looks over at the clock as Ryuji starts absentmindedly tapping his floor again. "It's a little after 6 why don't we go get some food?" He asks before she can threaten Ryuji again. In response he gets three cheers as they all stand up. "Let's go then." He exclaims as he leads the three towards the dining room. 

Akira finishes his food faster than the rest of them, so he leans back in his seat and continues his thought process from the morning. About where he could go if he _were_ to leave the camp. He figures that if he manages to get a job _somewhere_, soon enough after escaping that he'd be okay to an extent. If he could get a job that meant he could stay clean and fed just enough to not instantly _lose_ any job he manages to acquire. At that point it would just be a matter of having somewhere to sleep. Which would end up being the difficult part. He's interrupted from his thoughts again by a tap on the shoulder. But this time it's a much more pleasant interruption as it's Ryuji who taps him. "Dude what are you thinking about?" 

Akira turns to face the blonde. "I'll tell you later." He says after casting a glance to the corner of the room. Following his gaze, Ryuji notices Olivia stood by the door, closely watching over the group. He nods minutely so as not to draw any extra attention to him. After that he turns to his plate and finishes eating. Once he's done, he and Akira go up to the sink to wash them. After setting them out to dry, they head for the door after sending a small wave to Ann and Shiho.

"So what were you thinking about?" 

Are the first words out of Ryuji's mouth after Akira closes the door. Akira lets out a small sigh at Ryuji's impatience, but it's followed closely by a laugh. "I was thinking about  
what I'd do if I escaped this place." 

Ryuji turns to face him, completely serious for the first time in a while. "What _would_ you do?" Akira shrugs in response, still leaning against the door. 

When the handle jiggles after a few minutes of silence, Akira turns around to open the door. Smiling at the two girls who walk in. "What are you guys talking about?" Shiho asks as they drop down onto her bed.

Akira finally makes his way over to his bed after being in the room for 10 minutes. "We were talking about what I'd do if I left here." 

That catches the attention of both new arrivals, who repeat Ryuji's earlier question. Akira just repeats his answer, a shrug of his shoulders, as he moves to sit by Ryuji. "I don't know. I don't have anywhere to go except home, and I don't really have much of a desire to go back there." The two blondes nod slowly, but the other raven pauses in though before looking up to Akira. 

"I don't either." 

Ann turns her to look at Shiho quickly, who is still staring at Akira with scared, upset eyes. "I don't want to go home either." Ann wraps her arms around her girlfriend. 

She pulls back after a few seconds. "We'll work something out Shi, okay?" She nods slowly before hugging Ann back. Akira looks to Ryuji who's staring at their friends sadly. 

The teen looks back to the two girls himself. "Ann would your parents let Shiho stay with you?" 

Ann looks up at Akira in silence for a few seconds. "I don't know. Maybe.... Why?"

Akira puts his hands back in his pockets. "Let's escape."

Ryuji stands up quickly. "Akira are you serious?" 

The bespeckled teen nods quickly. "Of course I am. Besides, wouldn't you like to be there for you mum when the divorce finally goes through?" 

Ryuji nods quickly. "Of course I would! But...." 

Akira looks up at him. "But what? It's not like any of us want to be here. And if Ann's parents say yes to letting Shiho live with them, then you all have somewhere to go home to." Ryuji takes a step closer.

"But _you _don't." 

Akira shrugs, hands still in his pockets. "I'm not important. I'll figure something out." 

Ryuji doesn't let up. "What do you mean you're '_not important_' and what do you mean that you'll 'figure something out'?"

Sighing the raven stands a little taller. "What I _mean_ is that I'm fucking sick of this place. If Ann's parents say yes Shiho has somewhere to stay making me the odd one out, which means it doesn't matter. If it comes to it I'll go home for a few days." He stands tall over Ryuji, which Ryuji_ totally_ doesn't like in the slightest. "So do you want to get out of here or not?" He asks finally. Sighing Ryuji steps back and nods, knowing that he wants little more than to be home with his mum right now. Akira turns to Ann and Shiho. "You two?" Ann nods quickly, wanting to leave this place almost as much as Akira. Shiho nods a few seconds later. "Then I'll come up with a plan. Ann whenever you ask your parents let me know." 

Ann nods quickly. "I'll probably ask them when they come back in two weeks is that okay?" She asks him.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll have a plan ready as soon as possible." He says as he drops onto his bed, Ryuji following a few seconds later.

Ryuji drops onto the bed in defeat. He wants to go home badly, but he doesn't want to inconvenience Akira or, God forbid, put him out on the street. But after a few minutes, he calms down and silently thanks Akira for caring enough about the three of them to include them in his plan. Because he knows that at some point Akira would have left, being truly fed up with this whole place. Not that Ryuji can even blame him. If he'd been here for 5 months he'd probably be getting annoyed as well. 

That night Akira lays in bed thinking of two things. The first is his escape plan, but any thoughts about that are wildly overshadowed by Akira's thoughts of Ryuji. None he's proud of he should add. But he can't help it, so that night he goes to sleep drowning in thoughts of how cute Ryuji looks when he's flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has nothing to do with the chapter but I'm nearing the end of the game and I fucking *KNEW* that there was a reason for my instinctual hate for Akechi and I'm not saying why just in case I spoil something for someone. But god damn I hate him so much no hate to people who *do* like Akechi obviously


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira comes up with the fine details for their plan

The next morning Ryuji asks Akira about there escape plan, a few minutes before Olivia is due to come and take them to group therapy. After over hearing him, a few campers, from both the boys and the girls table come up to them. 

"You two are breaking out?" One of them asks quietly. 

Akira nods before gesturing towards Ann and Shiho. "Yeah, the four of us. Why?" 

The group look between each other before the one who spoke before nods and turns back to Akira. "Please let us come too!" He asks politely. He bows to Akira and the others follow his example. Each letting out a 'please' of their own. As they raise from their bow Akira look between them before nodding. 

"Okay, you can come with us. But anyone who doesn't have anywhere to go home to will end up on the streets. So make sure you think about your decision before coming with us okay?"

The group murmur between themselves. "I'm not going to make you give me an answer now so don't worry. We don't even have a plan yet. So take some time to think about it." With that the group break off and return to their seats only a minute before Olivia walks in. 

By the end of the day, everyone had come to a decision. Those who only have their parents to return home to will stay in the camp until they manage to trick Olivia and Edward into thinking they've been 'fixed'. Akira respects their decisions, silently admitting to himself that they have more common sense than he does. He has nowhere to go either but he's still going to do it. Once everyone had made their decision, the group of four future escapees has turned into 16. Possibly growing again to 19 when the last few make their minds up. 

With this large a group though, Akira realises that he's going to need a better plan than the half ones already forming in his mind. A group of teenagers this size would definitely get noticed wandering around the streets late at night, which Akira has already figured out is the time they'd have to pull it off. It physically wouldn't be possible for them to escape in the day. But with a group this size even at night it would be a challenge to go completely unnoticed. 

"Akira? You should get some sleep." He looks up slowly, to see Shiho stood by the door. Most likely just having come back from saying goodnight to Ann. She moves through the room to sit on her bed. Understanding that she's right and that thinking about it this late at night isn't going to get him anywhere. Especially when he has nothing to write his thoughts down on. He gets up and heads for the bathroom, his eyes drooping with exhaustion as soon as he stands up. Shiho just shakes her head in exasperation, before climbing under her covers. When Akira leaves the bathroom, he drops his clothes into the draw before collapsing onto his bed, not even bothering to get under the covers, just collapsing on top of them. Shiho laughs a little at him, before lying down. 

The next morning when Akira wakes up to his alarm he just slams his hand over it, other than that he doesn't make a move to get up. Shiho heads into the bathroom to change allowing Akira to stay all but curled up on his bed. A minute or two after Shiho enters the main room again Ann and Ryuji open the door to see Akira half way back to sleep on his bed. Shiho looks over to him before rolling her eyes softly. 

"Still asleep Akira?" The raven grunts softly in response, not bothering to actually look up at her. Ann realises that Akira is too out of it to have realised that they're in the room. She nudges Ryuji with her elbow before gesturing to Akira. Ryuji follows her point and understands what Ann is getting at. He takes a few steps towards the teen's bed before looking back to Ann. She shakes her head when he mouths a question of if she's doing it too. Rolling his eyes at her he moves a little closer to Akira's bed before launching himself on top of him. 

"What the fuck!" 

Akira jolts up quickly, almost throwing Ryuji off the bed from where he landed, just by Akira's stomach. 

"Ryuji?" He asks quietly, his voice still heavy with sleep, before opening his eyes properly. "Ryuji what the _actual_ fuck was that for?" His second question is a little clearer now, his tone sounding harsh to someone who doesn't know him but just confused and _slightly_ annoyed to the three in the room.

Ryuji shrugs his shoulders as Ann and Shiho laugh on the other side of the room. "Don't blame. Ann gave me the idea." He says sending a glance towards Ann, who's starting to stop laughing.

Akira leans up resting on his elbows, facing Ryuji who's still kneeling next to him. "Right, but Ann didn't _do_ it did she?" Ann starts laughing again as Akira raises a questioning eyebrow at Ryuji after asking his question. 

Rolling his eyes the blonde gets off the bed. "Not my fault you're being lazy." 

Rolling his eyes in return Akira rolls over to pull his uniform out of his drawer and then rolls further out of his bed before landing on his feet. "Right I get what you're saying I'll go get dressed." He yawns, ruffles his hair and walks into the bathroom.

While Akira is getting ready Ann turns to Ryuji with a smirk forming on her face. Not nearly to the level as the one that usually resides on Akira's face, but one dangerous enough to make Ryuji dread what she's about to say.

"So...." 

Ryuji interrupts her quickly. "Ann whatever you're about to say, please remember that Akira is literally just over there."

Rolling her eyes, Ann nods her head to reassure him anyway. "I just wanted to ask you if you've told your mum about your feelings for Akira." 

He shakes his head slowly. "Not exactly? She sorta just.... knew about it."

Ann smiles at him. "What about you? Have you comes to terms with it a little bit more?" 

Ryuji nods his head but before he can reply the door handle rattles and Ann quickly moves back to Shiho's side a second before Akira leaves the bathroom. He drops his pajamas in his draw before picking his glasses up from beside his clock, and pulling them on. "Happy now Ryuji?" 

Ryuji nods his head, much to Ann's amusement. "Can we go eat now?" The three laugh but nod their heads anyway. 

When Akira sits down with nothing more than a bowl of rice, he silently watches as Ryuji devours his own breakfast. He knows that because of the number of people that are leaving with them, they need to be careful when they do actually leave and pick a day where they won't attract much attention. The best date he's come up with at the moment is Christmas Eve, but it's currently the 29th of November which means that it's almost a month away. While Akira thinks the three unsure campers walks up to him. "Akira. Dude." Ryuji nudges his leg slightly. 

"Sorry, yeah what's up?" 

One of the campers steps forwards. "Us two have decided to escape with you."

The third campers comes up next, looking down at his feet. "I want to, but I don't have anywhere I can go _except_ for back home to my parents, so I'm going to stay until I can move away from them." He rubs his arm in disappointment. 

Akira nods at the first tow and turns to face the remainder. "Hey don't worry. I know it's not what you want but you're taking your situation into consideration and made the best decision. You'll be able to leave someday." The boy just nods and walks away. 

"You should take your own advice Akira." 

Akira rolled his eyes softly before turning to Ryuji. "Yeah. I probably should." 

A few minutes later Olivia comes in to take them all to group therapy as always. But during the session she informed them of something that could help Akira's plan. "Before we end today's session I have some information for you all. Next month, the last 'Family Day' of the December will be held on Christmas Eve so that you may see your family's." Akira nodded to himself as Olivia got up to leave the room. If they had 'Family Day' the same day they made their escape it would be slightly easier on a few parts. It means they don't have to tell their parents a week in advance that they're coming home on the off chance that the plan has to change, but it also makes the actual act _of _escaping a little easier. Because on every 'Family Day' lights out is at 8 instead of 10. Not that that makes any sense to Akira, but that's how it is. So it gives people just enough time to eat, get changed an pack before Olivia goes to bed herself, which she does at 10. 

  
That night when the campers are eating, Akira calls over the future escapees. Once Olivia and Edward have left of course. "Okay so I have a plan, but it still needs a bit of work." They nod in understanding, silently telling him to explain. "Okay. I think we should go through with this on Christmas Eve." As some of them start to complain Akira hold his hands up. "Let me explain." That calms them down and they start listening again. "I know it's a while away, but think about it. We'd have to make the escape at night and a group of 18 teenagers walking around late at night is _definitely_ going to attract some attention. Plus, as Olivia told us this morning. 'Family Day' is going to be on Christmas Eve, so they know that you're still here that day. Yes, they're going to be told when we leave, but it'll be in the morning and as long as everyone does as they normally do when their family arrives, it'll be fine."

The group start talking among themselves, considering everything he just told them. Ryuji, Ann and Shiho are on board, as well as a few others. Until one of the group points something out.

"But won't all the streets and transport be extremely busy on Christmas Eve?" 

Akira nods his head in confirmation. "They will yes, and that will be annoying transport wise, but in terms of having busy streets. That would actually be advantageous to us because no one will be paying attention to a group of teenagers walking around on Christmas Eve."

Everyone nods again and the camper who brought it up nods in acceptance. "Okay so is this plan okay with everyone?" Akira only has to wait for a few seconds until the whole group nods. "Great. Just make sure not to tip either Olivia or Edward off okay? In that regard, we should probably split up, one of them will be coming in soon." Nodding again the group separate and return to their previous seats. 

As Akira enters the bathroom to get changed, Shiho stops him. "Akira." The raven turns to face her. "Thank you. I know that you don't have anywhere to go. But thank you so much for helping the rest of us escape. I honestly don't think this would happen without you." Akira just smiles at her in return and walks into the bathroom. 

When Shiho tells him he can leave, he throws his Uniform in his drawer and sends another smile to Shiho, before lying down. As he waited for sleep to take him, he started thinking again, about what he'll do when they get out of here. But for now he puts that to one side and closes his eyes. Because he can't make a plan about how he'll live if he doesn't even know where he's going to end up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost deleted this *whole* chapter on accident when I went to post it, I would've been so mad


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji and Ann tell their parents that they'll be coming home tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is much shorter than I thought it was but to make up for it I'm uploading chapter 8 immediately after

The next 'Family Day' comes quickly for Akira and the rest of the escapees. The week was spent with Akira fleshing out the finer and more important details of their plan. 

These details include the exact time for everyone to get to Akira and Shiho's room. Another, is how they're actually going to get onto a train after making it to the train station. As well as of the, very important, fact that they can't get on to a train without a ticket. After realising this, Akira went around the camp, when neither of the 'wardens' as Akira dubbed them, were around asking whether or not anyone had either a card to buy a ticket, change to buy a ticket, or whether they already own a train ticket. Ryuji, Ann and Shiho already have tickets as they have to take the train to school. 4 others also have a ticket for the same reason. 5 have a card to buy a ticket with once they get there. 3 Campers, including Akira, have enough money on them to buy a ticket. But 2 in the group, have neither a card of their own, nor the money to buy one. But luckily for them, one of the Campers buying with their card, offered to pay for their tickets as well, meaning that everyone now has a way to get on to a train. 

Akira stands with Ryuji leaning against the wall waiting for his parents to _not_ show up. Ann's parents show up quickly, so she leads them into the room after sending a reassuring smile to her girlfriend. Shiho's parents follow not long after, only 3 other campers had gone inside so far. Akira sees her stiffen up slightly as they turn the corner, so sends her a quick smile in an attempt to calm her down. It works a little as by the time her parents walk over to her she seems at least a little calmer. Ryuji turns to him once the three walk into the room. 

"You think she's going to be okay?" Akira follows his gaze for a second before nodding. "Yeah I think so too, man." 

The two stand in a comfortable for a few more minutes until Ryuji's mum walks around the corner. "Merry Christmas, Miss Sakamoto." 

Ryuji turns quickly, thinking his mum was going to get here late today. "Mum! I thought you were going to be later today?" 

Michiko smiles at her son happily. "You don't want to see me?"

He rolls his eyes but smiles and leads her into the room anyway, waving goodbye to Akira. Who returns it quickly. Ryuji always feels bad about making Akira wait on his own, but Olivia would never let him stay outside even if he asks. Plus he would feel bad about ignoring his mum, and he knows that Akira wouldn't let him anyway. Making him spend time with his mum, the thought warms Ryuji's chest to think that Akira fully knows and _understands_ how important his mum is to him.

"Ryuji?" 

He snaps his head up, getting pulled from his train of thought. "Sorry mum. How are you?" 

Michiko just smiles at her son. "I'm okay, how are you? Your hair is almost completely black again. I'm surprised you aren't complaining about it. Has Akira said anything?" 

Ryuji sighs slightly, pulling a longer piece of hair in front of his face. It's more than 3/4 black again, and Ryuji isn't happy about it. "No, which I'm thankful for. But to be honest, Akira is a perceptive bastard, I'd be surprised if he didn't already know before my roots started showing up." Michiko smiles as her son talks. "Anyway, enough about Akira before you can tease me for my crush again." 

Akira walks into the room as he finishes talking causing him to blush and his mum to laugh. Akira glances over at the two curiously, before shrugging and dropping onto his chair. Ryuji and Michiko watch him sadly for a minute. 

"Okay, I know you said to stop talking about Akira. But, have his parents seriously not come to see him on Christmas Eve?"

Ryuji turns away from the Raven, to face his mum again. "I told, you what they said to him right? That they didn't want to see him again until he was 'fixed'. From what he's told me about his parents, which isn't much, they aren't people to take their words lightly. If they say something they _mean_ it." 

Michiko frowns at the back of the nonchalant teen. "Still, no matter what I ever said to you I could never imagine following through on it to this level." Ryuji turns back to Akira quickly to see him glaring at something out the window, or maybe even the window himself. He must be having a similar thought process as the two of them are right now. 

Akira is indeed having the same thought process as those two, which is what resulted in him glaring out the window. He can't believe his parents right now. No, he can actually completely believe them. He still remembers when they locked him in his room for a whole day, only letting him out for food and the toilet after he broke curfew _one_ time when he was 15. Not that he wants to see his parents right now anyway, but that isn't his _point_. He only snaps out of his trance when he hears Ann bring up Shiho to her parents. She had already told them she was coming home he assumes. 

It takes them a minute to decide but after some whispering, they come to the decision Ann wanted to hear and tell her that Shiho can stay with them. 

Olivia walks over to Akira's table after 20 minutes today. "Akira, you can leave now." Akira just nods and gets up without a comment. He makes eye contact with Ryuji before gesturing to Michiko. Ryuji shakes his head. Akira nods before heading out the room. 

"Everything okay Ryuji?" 

The 'blonde' nods his head before turning back to his mum, after making sure that Olivia wasn't in ear shot. "Yeah, I just have something to tell you. And _no_ before you say it, it's not about me and Akira." Michiko sighs jokingly before motioning for him to continue. "We're escaping tonight." He says in a low whisper. "I'll be back home on Christmas Morning mum." 

Michiko stares at her son for a second before smiling happily, a few tears coming to her eyes. "I'll be up and waiting for you, Yuji." Ryuji smiles at her happily. 

"Thank you mum, can't wait to be home again." With that Michiko and her son change the topic to other things. One of them being her divorce so Ryuji knows she's taking care of herself. 

An hour later and Olivia tells the parents that it's time to leave. Michiko hugs her son tightly, before he goes to find Akira, whispering a promise of bleach for when he gets home. He hugs her back a little tighter before pulling away. 

As his mum is shown out of the building he turns and starts walking further in. Seeing Ann and Shiho just ahead of him he runs up to them. "How did it go Ann?" 

The blonde nods quickly. "My parents said yes!" 

Ryuji turns to Shiho, noticing her head still pointing at the floor. "Are you okay Shiho? I know this must be tough for you."

The quiet girl nods but finally picks up her head. "It is. But at least my parents came to see me. I know as well as you do that Akira doesn't want to see his parents. But I can imagine he'll still be annoyed or upset with them." The two blondes nod in agreement. 

Shiho opens the door to her shared room with Akira. The teen is lying on his bed reading one of his books. But he seems to be thinking of something else because he isn't looking at the book, it's more like he's staring at it's pages. Shiho sighs softly and moves into the room. Akira's eyes flicker slightly so Ryuji guesses that he's heard them enter. But they don't actually move from where they're staring into the page. Ann follows Shiho to sit on her bed. Ryuji places himself on the end of Akira's. But before he can say anything to Akira Shiho shakes her head. He nods slightly understanding that she's telling him not to say anything. His heart hurts for a second that she knows Akira better than he does, but his brain tells him that technically she spends more time with him on account of sharing a room. But another look at her tells him that she doesn't know what to do either and it's probably a guess. He follows her instruction anyway and waits for Akira to snap out of his almost trance. 

It takes the boy a little under 5 minutes to come back to his senses. When he does, he does it with a sigh and a snap that comes from closing his book quickly. He leans over his bed slightly to slide his book back underneath. A few more seconds of silence and he looks back up to the three with a smile. One that Ryuji knows can't even hope to match the one that graces the teens face whenever he usually smiles at the three of them. But before he can comment anything about that, he looks up at Shiho. "Congrats on having a place to stay Shiho." She sighs a little before smiling at him softly. 

"You know you don't have to pretend you're okay right Dude?" 

Ryuji couldn't help but blurt it out. He was worried about Akira after his conversation with his mum anyway. But seeing how he reacted to his no-show parents once he was alone, made his need to check on his friend a lot stronger. The raven turns to look at him with a slow nod. "Don't just agree with me. I know you don't _want_ to see your parents, but I can imagine that it's still pretty upsetting for them not to show up on _Christmas Eve_." Akira shrugs this time, rather than just agreeing with Ryuji. 

It takes him a second to say anything, Ryuji expects that he's calming himself down before he says anything. "I mean, I should have known really. My parents have never been once to break their promises for any reason. If they say they're going to do, or not do, something. They'll go through with it no matter what. With my parents, especially my dad, saying that they didn't want to see me again until I was '_fixed'_ really should have tipped me off." None of them miss the venom that drips off the word when he says it. But he continues talking. "They've always been like that, even when I was a child. They locked me in my room once after threatening to do so if I broke curfew. Long story short I broke curfew both on accident and without thinking that they'd actually do it. They did. They let me out for meals and to go to the toilet, that's it." Ryuji grumbles something un-polite under his breath causing Akira to chuckle. The three, especially Ryuji, brighten a little after hearing him laugh. 

Soon enough it was time for lunch so the 4 headed towards the dining room. All of the escapees have been told to act as usual so they don't make Olivia suspicious. So Akira is happy to see that all of them are sitting in their usual places. Once the 4 of them have eaten they head back to their rooms. They had decided between them, that while they can't get changed until after dinner, they can at least get packed as soon as possible. The two ravens head into their room first, leaving the two blondes to walk into theirs. Akira reaches under his bed for his bag and drops it onto his bed. Shiho does the same across the room. He leaves a shirt and some jeans in his draw but packs everything else away. Once he reaches back under his bed for his books he realises something. "Shiho.... Does Olivia keep her office locked?" Shiho looks up from her bag before shaking her head. "Oh thank God. Or else I had no idea how we were going to get our phones back." Shiho's eyes widen as if she's just realised that as well. 

Once they were packed they placed their bags back where they were, and wait for the blondes to join them. After 10 or so minutes, the two walk through the door. Ryuji immediately moves towards Akira, while Ann does the same for Shiho. Ann giggles slightly at this causing Ryuji to glare at her. The four take their usual places and decide to talk for a couple hours until dinner rolls around. 

When it hits 6pm, the 4 of them get up and leave for the dining room again. Once again to be met with the other escapees. Akira and Ryuji take their usual spot at the end of the table. 

20 minutes into dinner Edward walks into the room, towards the main door. "I'll see you losers tomorrow." He calls from down the hall. With that he opens and leaves out the front door. Akira looks around the room at everyone who's escaping and nods his head once. They all nod in understanding. They'll finish eating before going back to their rooms. Once Olivia calls for lights out in an hour and a half, they'll get ready and head for his room. Akira stands up to wash his plate, before sitting back down to wait for Ryuji to finish. 

Once Ryuji polishes of his food and washes his own dish, they wave to the girls before heading out of the dining room. They get into Akira's room and sit onto his bed to wait. 

Soon enough the girls walk into the room. They wait for an hour in almost complete silence until Olivia calls lights out. Ann and Ryuji leave to go get changed once Olivia walks past the ravens room. Akira grabs his clothes out of the draw and heads into the bathroom to get changed. He pulls on his jeans and shirt, by the time he realises he left his jacket in the room, Shiho tells him she's ready. He smiles at her as he picks up, and pulls on his jacket. Shortly after there's a quiet knock on the door. Akira opens the door allowing their friends in.

Ann immediately moves to stand beside Shiho. With Ryuji makes his way to the spot next to Akira, a spot he's found himself enjoying in the past month or two. 

Within 20 minutes the other 14 escapees have arrived in Akira and Shiho's room. They're all dressed in their own clothes with their bags at their feet, scattered around the room. Akira and his friends opted to occupy Akira's bed allowing some of the others to sit on Shiho's while they wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started writing this at 8:42 pm
> 
> Finished writing this at 12:20 am

When the clock hits 10 they hear Olivia's door close. They wait for half an hour to make sure she's actually asleep. When the clock hits half past, Akira and Ryuji are waiting at the door. "Remember. Be _quiet_ okay?" Ryuji rolls his eyes fondly but nods his head, fully understanding where the worry is coming from.

Before Akira opens the door he turns back to his draw and pulls something out. Ryuji doesn't question it out loud but does send him a curious look. Akira doesn't respond to it and just opens the door. Once they're out in the hall Akira turns to face him. "Ryuji, is your tie in your room?" Ryuji nods slowly. 

"Yeah. Why?"  
  
Akira doesn't answer before opening the door and quietly asking Ryuji to go get it. Ryuji does and leaves his room again in a few seconds, holding his pale blue tie. Akira holds his hand out for it. Ryuji complies and watches as he puts it in his pocket, where he can only assume his own tie is. 

From there, the two carefully and quietly make their way through the building. When they start nearing the hallway to the office, they hear Olivia's door open again. Ryuji looks over to Akira in a panic, but the dark haired teen waits for a second, before pulling him around the corner after hearing the Warden cough. Akira places a hand over Ryuji's mouth in order to keep him quiet. When he hears the tap in the kitchen start running he lets out a silent sigh of relief that his assumption was right. When Olivia doesn't leave the kitchen after putting her glass out to dry, he peeks around the corner a little. He notices that Olivia is just stood over the sink. He turns back to Ryuji before shrugging slightly. 

The two teens stand there for another minute before they hear Olivia start moving. But she's moving in _their _direction. Akira figures he has about 6 seconds to come up with a plan. He turns to Ryuji and whispers as quietly as he can. "Crouch down in the corner. Don't move. Don't make a sound. Got it?" Ryuji nods slightly before doing as he was told. Akira nods slightly before coughing and then stepping round the corner, thankful that she hadn't deemed it necessary to turn on the kitchen or hall lights so it's still dark as hell. There's only enough light in the room to make out where everything is. Nowhere near enough to see someone's clothes. 

"What are you doing up after lights out, Kurusu?" 

Akira freezes for a second to pretend shocked. "My throat was hurting so I couldn't sleep. I saw you in the kitchen and couldn't be bothered with getting in trouble so I waited. I thought you left." 

Olivia sighs before nodding. "Fine, get a glass of water. But don't let me catch you up again after light's out okay?" 

Akira nods quickly. "Yes Olivia. Are you going to bed now?" She nods. "Then I'll make sure to be quiet. Goodnight." She nods her head again before turning to walk down the hallway. 

Akira makes sure to actually pour and drink a glass of water, as well as setting the glass out before turning back down the hallway. Once he gets to the corner where he left Ryuji he crouches down in front of him. "Thanks for trusting me Ryuji." Ryuji just nods dumbly, unable to process Akira's silver tongue. "Let's just wait here a few minutes okay? Don't want her coming back." Ryuji nods again and budges up closer to the corner to make room for Akira. Akira sits right next to him, their knees knocking slightly as usual. 

"You're one reckless bastard you know that?" Ryuji whispers in to the darkness. Akira turns to look at him as best he could. "I mean, what would you have done if she figured out what you were _really_ doing out of your room?"

He feels Akira shrug his shoulders. "I don't know. Tell her that I was the only one and that I wanted my phone back before I left." Ryuji turns to face Akira. "I wouldn't have let her find out that you and the others were coming with me." Akira wishes the hallway weren't so dark right now so that he could see Ryuji. He decides after another minute of silence to tie his and Ryuji's ties together to make sure they were ready to be used. Once he has managed to tie them together, he pulls on them harshly, satisfied when they don't come undone. He nudges Ryuji with his elbow before standing up. 

Akira leads the way to Olivia's office, feeling along the wall for the door as it's still pitch black. When Akira feels the glass from her office door he lowers his hand towards where the handle is. Testing the handle quickly he's glad to find that it's unlocked. He grabs for Ryuji's arm before pulling him inside. "Wait by the door for a minute." With that, Akira walks slowly forwards, remembering that her desk is directly in front of the door. When he feels his foot hit something hard, he cheers silently before bending slightly to feel for the edge of it. Upon finding it, he then moves his hands over the front of the desk for a drawer. Upon finding one, he curls his fingers under the handle and pulls slowly. When it starts pulling out from the desk he smiles to himself. Still feeling around in the dark, he starts feeling blindly for a phone. Brushing against one he picks it up and presses the the power button to switch the screen on. When the screen lights up, it's on almost full brightness causing Akira to hiss slightly before lowering the darkness. Once he has, he waves Ryuji over. "Find yours, as well as Ann and Shiho's." Ryuji nods before rummaging through the draw, with the help of the phone's screen light. Akira has to press the power button again a few times before Ryuji finds the three phones he's looking for.

Ryuji places the three phones on the desk before looking up to Akira. "Where's yours?" Akira hands him the phone he's holding and starts looking through the drawer himself. He recognizes the case Oracle sent him, so manages to find his own phone pretty quickly. "Now we just need to find everyone else's." Akira nods before turning back to the draw. The campers back in his room had told them what their lock screen/ phone case was, so that they could find them. It took them about 5 minutes but they eventually managed to find the other 14 phones they needed. 

They look at the phones on the desk before Akira realises that they also need to find the chargers. He opens the drawer below the first. Glad to see that the chargers are being kept in that one. He picks up the one he's pretty sure is his before plugging his phone in to make sure. When the wire fits he places it on the desk. Ryuji does the same with his and the girls phones, before they both dive in to the desk to check the rest of the phones. This task took a bit longer and so just under 10 minutes later, everyone's chargers are sat on top of the desk with the phones. Akira picks up his own phone and places it in his back pocket, Ryuji copies him. While Ryuji sorts out the pile of phones, Akira starts wrapping the chargers loosely, to make it easier to carry them all, not to mention a little bit quieter. Ryuji gently pushes a pile of 6 phones towards him. "You gonna be okay with all those wires on you Dude?" Akira nods.

"I'll be fine. Oh wait, before we take these back I need to do something, just be quiet okay?" Ryuji nods, curious as to what Akira's going to do, before following him back out into the hall. Using the low light of his phone Akira leads the two of them towards the Wardens rooms. He pulls the joint ties out of his pocket before walking towards one of the rooms. He ties one end around the handle, making it as tight as he can, before turning to the other door and doing the same again. 

"Really, Dude?" Ryuji whispers to him.

Akira shrugs. "It works. It's a good job the halls are so narrow though, or else I'd need more ties." He whispers back.

Once the tie is secured around both handles he turns back to Ryuji. "Let's go get those phones." Ryuji rolls his eyes fondly at the other teen before following him, and the soft, faint light his phone is giving off. 

Akira picks up his pile of phones once they get into the office. He clutches the phones to his chest with one hand, using the other to make sure the door closes quietly, Once the door is closed, Akira moves the phones around slightly to keep them safely in his hands. They move quietly through the building, being extra careful so as not to drop any of the phones. Both because they could break but also because of how much noise it would make if they did drop them. When they get back to Akira's room Akira literally uses his _foot_ to push the door handle down, before gently nudging the door open the rest of the way. Once it opens the two slip inside before leaning against the door to close it. Putting all of the phones on to the desk, Akira starts undoing all of the wires around his neck. Akira gets two wires off before realising they're almost all tangled. 

"Want some help there Akira?" Ryuji teases. Akira glares a bit before sticking out his tongue at him. "Alright, I'll just stay here and watch you struggle then." Akira nods in approval and reaches for the wires again. Ryuji watches silently, as he said he would, while Akira starts untangling the wires from around his neck. Ryuji sighs and shakes his head when Akira pulls the last wire off and sticks his tongue out again. 

Akira pouts at Ryuji. "See? I managed just fine." Akira fakes being upset about that fact that Ryuji didn't think he could do it. Ryuji laughs at him which causes Akira's face to light up. 

Once everyone has their phones and chargers, they're ready to go. The group of almost 20, gathers around Akira to hear the plan one last time. "Okay. I'm not going to explain our whole plan again because I'm certain that everyone knows it?" He questions at the end. When he's met with a full response of nodding, he continues. "I want everyone to move in groups of 2's or 3's but no more than 4 as that attracts too much attention. We'll all be walking towards the same station, but there'll be a bit of space between the groups. So to make sure that no one gets lost or left behind. _Everyone_ has to be in a group or have a partner. Okay?" Once again he's met with nods of affirmation. "Alright. We'll spend a few minutes getting into groups alright?" Akira's group is sorted immediately as, quite obviously, it consists of; him, Ryuji, Ann and Shiho. 

Within 3 minutes, everyone is in a group or with a partner. He nods before picking up his bag, watching as everyone else does the same. It's 10 past 11 when they finally leave Akira's room. Akira ushers everyone out of his room, closing the door behind them all. He stays at the back of the group, ushering everyone towards the front door as quickly as he can. He grabs Ryuji's arm who's still stood beside him. "Go check if Edward did leave his keys by the door." Ryuji nods, before moving through the group. He comes back a minute later shaking his head frantically. "Shit." Once they all stop at the door, Akira quickly starts thinking of a plan. He tells Ryuji to keep an eye on everyone and moves away from the group, towards the family room. He checks the big window at the far end of the room. It swings open to the outside, but it might not be enough. Racking his brain for a better exit he can't find one and runs back to the group of teens he left behind. Ryuji catches his eye almost immediately, so he gestures for them to follow him before he turns and runs back down the hall. He gets everyone into the room and opens the window. 

"It's the best we have." He explains, noticing the confused stares. 

Ann and Shiho climb out first, having people who expect them home tonight. He tries to get Ryuji out as well but he refuses until Akira is through. The two girls on the outside, start helping the others through the window. When the 6th camper is out of the window, he hears a noise come from the hallway. He moves away from the group again to go stand outside, which is when he realises where the noise is coming from. His eyes go wide before he snaps back into action. "Get out now! She's trying to get out of her room." The teens freeze for a second before they start _jumping_ out of the window no longer caring about the sharp-ish rocks below it. Akira ushers Ryuji out when it's just them before jumping out himself. He grasps the side of the window to close it a little before turning to the others.

He notices that they're all still stood there. "What are you waiting for?" He whisper yells at them. One of the Campers, points behind them to a wall that goes around the garden. Akira rolls his eyes slightly before walking towards it. He gets a running start before jumping, grabbing onto the wall and pulling himself up. He sits on top of the wall. "Come on. We haven't got long enough for this." Shiho nods quickly and, used to jumping from playing Volleyball, clears the wall easily. Ryuji does it with a bit more difficulty, not as used to jumping but manages it with the speed from his run up. Akira has to help Ann and a few of the others over, but once everyone was over they hear yelling from inside the building. 

"_Run!_" Akira yells at the frozen teens. 

Within seconds all 18 of them have snapped out of their trance and are running down the road away from the camp. They take a few of the darker streets just in case she had followed them, but after running a few streets they recognise that they can't hear her anymore. They head for a main road and stand on the side of it catching their breath. A few of them, Akira included, start laughing once they catch their breath. "I can't believe we _actually_ managed it. Now we just need to get to the train station." With that he pulls his phone out and looks for the closest train station. After searching for it, he sees that it's a 20 minute walk from where the currently are. "Alright, my group will lead at the front while we walk so just follow the four of us. We'll be fine for a while but once we get closer to the station it'll probably get busier so try to stick together okay?" Once everyone nods, they all get back into their groups and put a little bit of difference between the groups. Akira pulls his phone out again and starts walking. Everyone follows him at slightly different intervals. 

It takes them a little over 20 minutes to get to the train station, because Akira slowed down every now and then to let on slower walkers catch up a little bit. When they did finally make it to the station though, the four of them waited for them at the ticket machines closest to the entrance. Akira bought himself a ticket while waiting for everyone to get there. The groups appear in varying intervals and disappear again for a minute to buy their own tickets, before joining the wait for the rest of the escapees. Once Akira is sure that everyone is with them he does a headcount before sighing in relief. "We actually did it you guys. We're all here." Everyone cheers and starts high fiving the people in their groups. Once they had done celebrating they all turn to face Akira, which catches him off guard slightly, not that any of them could tell. One of them moves to the front of the group and bows. 

"Thank you for your help. This wouldn't have been possible without you." 

Akira stares for a second before smiling. "You're welcome guys." He decides to wait at the ticket machines until everyone has worked out, and subsequently gone to, whichever train they need to get on. So of course, the three of them wait with him. Akira places his hands in his jacket pockets to make sure that his phone was still in their after all the running, his phone is in there but he feels something else too. Pulling his hand out he finds it's a 1000 Yen note and 2 500 Yen coins. He puts it back in his pocket for now, and continues saying goodbye to the ex-campers heading for their trains. 

When the last person leaves, Akira turns to his friends. "What trains do you need?"

Ann is the one to answer. "Me and Ryuji get the same train, so Shiho does now too." She sends her girlfriend a quick, gentle smile as she turns to face Akira again. "You wanna get on ours?" Akira shrugs and nods. 

"Not like I have any other train to get on." He responds slowly. With that, the two blondes lead their ravens towards the train. Looking down at his wrist he smiles when he sees Ryuji's hand there as he all but drags him towards their platform. He makes eye contact with Shiho who just looks down at her own wrist, which has also been claimed by a blonde, before sending him a smile. He returns it happily, before returning his attention to the station he's in. Being from Inaba, he'd never seen such a big station before. Though he's sure the ones actually _in_ Tokyo are even bigger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The money Akira finds in his pocket is worth roughly 16 British Pounds as I'm writing this. (I spent like 20 minutes researching it) it's not an exact conversion but it would've been awkward for me to make it super accurate so what he has in his pocket I believe is somewhere close to 16.84 but I don't understand conversion rates fully so this was pretty confusing for me to work out so sorry if it doesn't *quite* make sense.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Futaba meet for the first time in real life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind the texting too much but I never really use full stops when I send texts so I don't use them when I write texts in stories either
> 
> Oh and I deleted the first chapter so that when I finish this it actually says 10/10 and not 11/10

When the four of them get to the right platform, Ryuji ushers Akira through the ticket gates towards the train. They don't wait for long before their train pulls up in front of them. His wrist is grabbed again as Ryuji pulls him into the train and running for a seat. 

All four of them _miraculously_, manage to find a seat despite the number of people getting onto the previously empty train. Akira notices a few people grumbling at the lost seats before turning away. Ann and Shiho lean against each other quickly, asking Ryuji to make sure they don't fall asleep. The two boys sit in silence for a few minutes before Ann yawns and leans on Shiho a little more. Her girlfriend just smiles and allows her to sleep. "I can't quite remember where she gets off so can you let me now when we get closer to it?" Ryuji nods in response, before pulling out his phone to message his mum. Akira sits in silence, staring out the window as the station is quickly left behind. 

An hour later, Ryuji is gently elbowing Ann awake as they start nearing her stop. She wakes up before turning to Ryuji. "I told you not to let me fall asleep." Ryuji shrugs as Ann pulls her bag onto her left shoulder. The two boys wave goodbye to their friends as they leave the train. Ryuji sits up a little straighter once the girls are off the train. He turns to Akira once the doors are closed and the train is leaving the station. 

"Hey man, thanks for getting us out of there. I mean it." 

Akira turns to his friend to smile at him, when he does he sees that Ryuji is already looking up at him. "You're welcome Ryuji." The stare at each other for a couple more seconds before Ryuji's phone goes off. Akira looks down in it seeing as Ryuji is still staring at him. "Ryuji, your mum texted you." The blonde nods slightly, only really snapping out of his trance when Akira pulls on the hand holding his phone. 

Once he had sent a reply to his mum, he turns back to the other teen. Holding his hand out towards Akira he asks for his phone. The raven complies, unlocking it, before handing it over without comment. Ryuji hands it back to him after a minute. "There now you have my number. Which means you officially have more than one friend." Akira chuckles at the teen before thanking him. He notices the slight colouring on the boys cheeks but refrains from mentioning it. 

Ryuji turns back to his phone when it beeps again. He smiles at the message, causing Akira to tilt his head in curiosity. "My mum fulfilled her promise and bought me some bleach for when I get home." 

Akira smiles with him. "Well I eagerly await the time when I can once again see you as a blonde." The blondes cheeks take a light pink again, he must have realised, Akira figures, for he crosses his arms over his chest and turns his head away from him. Laughing at his antics Akira just grabs Ryuji's arms and uncrosses them. 

"When are you getting off by the way?" 

Ryuji looks up at the LED screen to see the next stop.

"The stop after this one." 

Akira nods and the two fall into a comfortable silence, with Ryuji pulling his phone out a few times to reply to his mum's messages. Akira stands up with him when Ryuji pulls on his bag, offering his seat to another passenger. This gains him a curious look from Ryuji. Ryuji stands next to the doors waiting for them to open, but before he can step out of the train Akira places a quick kiss on his cheek. Smiling at the other cheekily once the doors close behind him. Laughing silently to himself at Ryuji's expression, Akira pulls his phone out, having realised that he hasn't spoken to Oracle in nearly 6 months which might have worried her. Unlocking his phone he pulls up her contact. 

'Hey Oracle'

He only has to wait for a minute before her reply comes rushing in.

'Joker!'  
'Where the hell have you been? It's been _months_ since we last talked'

'I know, I know I'm sorry. I didn't exactly _mean_ to just drop of the face of the earth'

'Well you did!'

'I know and I'll tell you why but first do you know any good coffee shops near Shibuya?'  
'I haven't had any in months and I'm _dying_ for some'

When she doesn't reply immediately he gets off at the next stop to wait for it. Moving further into the station hes pots a few ads for part time jobs. Seen as they all have numbers below he dials the numbers and calls them. The three jobs he phones up are; a beef bowl shop, convenience store and a flower shop. The flower shop accepts him eagerly, not having received any other applicants. The beef bowl shop accepts him for a similar reason. However the convenience store turns him down on account of having received to _many_ applicants. When he pulls the phone down from his ear he sees that Oracle had responded to him while he was on the phone. 

'Yeah I know a place. It's in the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya'

'Thanks Oracle'

With that he puts his phone away and starts looking around for a map, which would tell him which train he needs to get on. It doesn't take him long to find one, so within 2 minutes from seeing Oracle's text he's heading for the Ginza line. 

His phone vibrates in his pocket as he gets to his next platform.

'What are you dong in Shibuya anyway?'  
'Don't you live in Inaba?'

'I did'

'What do you mean did?'

Akira looks up from his phone as the train pulls up in front of him, considerably emptier than the one that brought him here. When he looks back down at his phone Oracle has sent three more messages, each slightly more worried.

'Joker?'  
'Joker what do you mean did?'  
'Joker?!'

'Sorry I was getting on the train'  
'And I mean that I _did_ live in Inaba'

'So where do you live now?'

'Well.... I don't really have anywhere to live at the minute?'

'WHAT??'  
'JOKER!'

'I'll explain when I explain everything else okay?'

Oracle doesn't respond for a minute.

'Oracle I'll explain I promise just not right this second'

'Okay'  
'But you _will_ explain Joker'

Akira places his phone into his pocket and waits for his stop to come up. Not quite feeling aware enough right now to listen out for a stop when he doesn't even really know where he's going. 

Almost 40 minutes later the LED sign tells him that his stop is next. He sighs in relief and stands up heading for the train door. He steps out of the train immediately and is secretly relieved at the much smaller amount of people in this station. Sure he can _handle_ being around people and usually no one can tell that all he wants to do is leave, but being from a small place definitely makes him more comfortable with smaller crowds. No matter how big his flair for the dramatic is. As he starts walking through the station towards the exit he remembers that he doesn't have anywhere to stay, not even to sleep. Sure he was talking to Oracle about it, but he wasn't really paying attention to what he was typing. But for the first time since starting to form the break out plan does it really hit him that he has nowhere to go. 

Getting to the exit doesn't take very long, the station is smaller than the others he's been in today, he relishes in the cold air he's hit with as he gets outside. After standing beside the exit for a minute, he pulls his jacket closer to him and starts walking towards the cafe Oracle had told him about. Which now that he thinks about it, he'd be surprised if it's even open. It is almost 2am on Christmas morning after all. He gets to the Leblanc backstreets in a relatively short amount of time. The cold making his steps quicker. Weaving through the thin streets he ends up outside the cafe Oracle told him about, which as he had recently expected is closed. 

Sighing slightly, he sits on the curb beside the door and pulls out his phone to tell Oracle it's closed. Just as he opens her contact, he hears footsteps and a voice from behind him.

"Joker?"

He instantly knows that it has to be Oracle as no one else has ever called him that. Looking up to where the voice came from he sees a small girl with bright orange hair and headphones, hiding slightly behind a man in a pink shirt. 

"Oracle?" 

She smiles at him slightly before hiding further behind the man. "Can you let us in Sojiro?" The man, Sojiro, grumbles something under his breath that Akira can't quite catch, but does open the door for them. Akira stays where he is for a few seconds before Oracle gestures for him to follow, so he does. Sojiro closes the door behind them so while Oracle goes to sit on one of the bar stools as Sojiro moves behind the bar, Akira stands awkwardly in front of the bar. None of them talk for a minute, but to Sojiro's, apparent, surprise it's Oracle who breaks it. She gets off her stool and stands in front of Akira. She stands there for a second before taking a shaky breath and holding out her hand. "Futaba Sakura. The man behind the counter is my adoptive father Sojiro Sakura." Akira smiles at the late introduction, they've been talking for 3 years after all.

But he returns the handshake and, while he's sure she already knows his name from her hacking, introduces himself none the less. "Akira Kurusu. Nice to finally meet you Oracle." Oracle lets out another shaky breath before smiling at him.

"Are either of you going to explain what you were doing outside my cafe at half past 2 on Christmas morning?"

Futaba jumps slightly at her fathers voice before returning to her seat. Akira nods and turns to the man as well, standing slightly less awkwardly than before. "I'm sorry for bothering you. I ran away from a conversion camp tonight and asked Oracle, Futaba, if she knew anywhere that I could get a coffee because I haven't had a single drop in almost 6 months and she told me to come here." 

Sojiro nods his head slightly, looking from his daughter to Akira. "Why didn't you go home then? Rather than wander around some dark backstreets." 

Akira shrugs slightly. "Who do you think _sent_ me to the conversion camp? I can't go back home." Sojiro raises an eyebrow at him when he says that. "I'm not being dramatic when I say I can't go home." He begins explaining. "They told me themselves that I wasn't welcome home until I was 'fixed'. Seen as I ran away they literally wouldn't let me go home even if I wanted to." Futaba's eyes widen slightly as he talks and she looks at him sadly. 

Sojiro stays silent for a minute taking in the information. Once the minute is up, he turns to his daughter. "I assume that you did a background check on him?"

Futaba nods quickly before pulling out her phone in record time. "I didn't do as extensive of a background check than usual this time, but I still managed to gather enough." She scrolls through her phone looking for what Akira can only assume are files on him. "He's top of his class, getting the top spot in his exams. He had a few friends which he hasn't spoken to or messaged in almost as long as we've been friends, which I can only assume is because he's gay." She looks up to Akira as if to confirm her suspicions so he does, he nods because she was right. He came out to one friend a few weeks after talking to Futaba for the first time who took it badly and it quickly spread through the whole school and suddenly everyone knew, meaning no one liked him. "He isn't exactly a trouble maker by normal standards, but he has a habit of standing up for people when it's right, which often leads to him getting in trouble." With that she locks her phone and puts it back into her pocket.

Sojiro sighs behind the counter and stands in silence for a few minutes, casting his gaze over to the stairs in the corner of the cafe every couple of seconds. Futaba catches his gaze quickly and smiles. "Not to mention, he's the only person other than you that I've spoken to since.... since you started taking care of me." 

That seems to do the trick because Sojiro sighs and looks up to Akira. "I don't have any more space in my house with Futaba living there. But there's an attic just up those stairs. Clean it up and it's yours." 

Akira smiles at him brightly. "Thank you so much!" 

Sojiro nods his head in acknowledgement, before he continues talking. "I'll get you enrolled in the nearest school to here, but don't bring me any trouble alright?" Akira nods again quickly. "I won't be giving you any pocket money though, if you want any money you'll have to earn it."

Akira nods in understanding. "You're already offering so much I wouldn't dream of asking. I managed to secure two jobs while I was waiting for Futaba to reply to me earlier so I can pay a bit of rent money if you want. I wouldn't blame you." 

Sojiro just shakes his head. "No it's fine. But why did you apply for jobs while you had nowhere to stay?"

Akira laughs slightly sheepish. "Well, I knew that while I didn't have anywhere to live, I'd at least be able to stay clean and fed as long as I had money." Sojiro chuckles a little at   
that, which doesn't go unnoticed by Futaba *or* Akira.

Not long after that Sojiro and Futaba head back home, leaving Akira to clear out the attic. It's almost 4 am by the time he manages to move everything to the sides of the attic and clean it at least a little bit so he didn't choke on dust. It isn't perfect and he'll probably need to clean it properly soon as well as emptying out the shelves, not that he has anything to put on them so it isn't a priority. But for 4am he decides it's more than good enough to sleep in and sits on the couch. 

Picking his phone off the table next to him, he pulls up his contacts. He looks at the newest one, Ryuji's and debates messaging him to tell him he found a place. Before remembering that it's Christmas morning and Ryuji has barely seen his much beloved mum in 6 months so decides to leave it for now. He places it back on the table, before lying back on the couch, using his jacket as a makeshift blanket. He _thinks_ he saw one while he was tidying, but figures that it would need washing and he's too tired to stand up and find it right now anyway. It doesn't take him long to fall asleep, the stress of the day finally managing to wear him down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So proud of my little tech gremlin for introducing herself to Akira first
> 
> (yes I can be proud of a character for doing something I wrote hush)
> 
> Also I just realised while editing this that my poor boy never actually gets a coffee, so just pretend Sojiro made him one before they went home because I'm too lazy to write it in (sorrrryyy)


	10. Chapter 10/ Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All loose ends are wrapped up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas you guys!!!!
> 
> Also Wakaba (Futaba's mum) has been dead for 4 years in this not 2 (I'm very sorry but I forgot how long she's been dead for when I started this and I didn't want to change the fact that Akira and Futaba have been talking for 3 years again I'm very sorry about that)

It's been 2 weeks since Akira turned up on Sojiro's doorstep. Futaba has been leaving her room almost every day since then to talk to him, which Sojiro seems pleased with. He asked the man about it shortly after Christmas, after witnessing the look of surprise on his face when Futaba walks into the cafe on Christmas morning. 

~ Morning of December 27th ~ 

Akira walks down the stairs half an hour before cafe Leblanc opens. Sojiro looks up from where he was cleaning the counter as he hits the last step. 

"What are you doing up so early?" 

"I had something I wanted to ask you." 

Sojiro looks back up from the counter. 

"And what's that?" 

Akira stands in front of the counter now, hoping that his question won't anger Sojiro. 

"It's just that you look surprised when Futaba came into the cafe yesterday. I was just wondering if there was a specific reason." 

Sojiro sighs, dropping the rag he was cleaning the counter with. He gestures to the stools in front of Akira before turning around to face his coffee and pulling some out. Once he had picked the coffee he picks up a mug and turns around to make it. He makes the coffee in silence after his sigh, Akira doesn't push him to talk though getting the feeling that if he doesn't pressure him he will get an answer. Once the coffee is made Sojiro slides the cup across the bar to Akira. The teen nods silently in thanks as Sojiro rests his elbows on the counter with another sigh.

"I suppose I'll tell you. From what she's told me you've been speaking for a couple of years now, but it doesn't surprise me that she hasn't told you." Akira sips his coffee in silence, not wanting to interrupt him. "Futaba has social anxiety, to the point where she couldn't even leave the house." Akira's head shoots up in surprise. He's been speaking with Futaba for 3 years and while he figured she might have had social anxiety to a degree, or at least be extremely introverted. He never thought it would be this bad. "By the look on your face that seems to have taken you by surprise, but it's true. When I first started taking care of her she wouldn't leave her room. It took me a year just to get her to talk to me. A little after that year she told me she had been speaking to someone online and God did it take me by surprise."

Sojiro looks through the windows out to the still empty backstreets. 

"I soon figured that because she was talking to someone online it might have been easier for her to do so. But she was talking to someone that wasn't me so I was happy but she still couldn't leave her room. The most she would do is come out to eat once a day when I came home for the night. But then you turn up in Shibuya, asking her if she knows a place you can get a coffee and she tells you to come here knowing full well that I had closed up for the night. Not to mention she was the one to draw your attention _and_ she introduced herself properly first."

He looks back to Akira who had followed Sojiro's gaze to look out of the window as well. 

"So even though she did that. I was shocked to see that she had actually left the house _on her own _in order to come talk to you."

Akira tips his half empty coffee cup from one side to the other causing the remaining coffee to slosh around the cup. "Does that have something to do with you allowing me to stay here?"

Sojiro laughs slightly. "You're sharp kid. But yeah it does. You managed to do what I couldn't. I know you were talking to her for a few years before ending up here. But you still _did _it. So I figured the least I could do is let you stay in my old dusty attic. Cause no matter how I act, I care about Futaba as if she _were_ my daughter, so yeah. I was thankful that you had gotten her talking and out of the house. Even if it was just because she kinda knew you." Akira doesn't say anything but smiles slightly at Sojiro as he finishes his coffee. 

~ Back to present day ~

Akira walks down the stairs before the cafe opens once again. Sojiro had made him a deal that if he was down before he opens the cafe he'd give him breakfast. Sojiro looks up from the sink as the teen makes his way down stairs. He finishes washing the mug in his hands before turning to the pot of curry. As he plates up Akira's the door opens and Futaba walks in.

"Sojirooo. I hunger." 

He chuckles but picks up another plate for her. She takes the seat beside Akira. "You promised me you'd explain everything." Akira turns to her and nods his head slowly. "So will you do it today?" Akira nods his head again, a little quicker this time.

"I did promise you I would."

Futaba smiles at him slightly before turning to the plate Sojiro places in front of her. Once the plates are down he turns to Akira. "Explain what?" 

Akira moves his fork around in the rice slightly. "I promised her I'd explain what happened. I.E why I was sent to a conversion camp in the first place and what happened in the 6 months I was there." 

Sojiro nods his head slightly. "Do it upstairs alright? Don't need you scaring off what little customers I get." Akira nods his head and starts eating. He understands that Sojiro isn't trying to be mean, he most likely doesn't want to hear the sob story of a kid he just met. No matter if that kid is the only other person his adoptive daughter has spoken to in 4 years.

Once the two finish their curry, Akira washes their plates before heading upstairs to fulfill his promise. Futaba drops down on the further side of the couch, leaving Akira the side closest to the stairs. 

"Where do you want me to start?" 

Futaba thinks for just a second before answering. 

"The beginning. I want you to tell me everything Akira." 

Akira smiles slightly, realising this is the first time she's called him Akira instead of Joker. He hopes it means that she's getting more comfortable in his presence. After all with what Sojiro told him 2 weeks prior he's realised she's still a bit cautious of him. Which makes sense in his eyes, sure she spoke to him nearly every day for 3 years, minus those 6 months, but that doesn't mean that's how he'll act in person. Snapping out of his thoughts when he realises Futaba is waiting for him to start talking he sends her a small smile before starting the story.

It takes Akira a little over 3 hours to tell Futaba the whole story. It probably could have taken less time but she asked to know everything so Akira complied, telling her all of the details he could accurately remember. He had finished telling her the story a few minutes ago, but she's still sat in front of him in silence. He waits in silence with her, waiting for her to break it. It's another 2 minutes until she does. "They left you there for 6 months?" Akira nods. "Without any contact? Any at all?" Akira nods again. "That's so sad!" He shrugs his shoulders slightly in response. 

Seeing Futaba's face drop again he explains. "They've never been great parents. Don't get me wrong they fed me and put a roof over my head which I'm grateful for of course." Futaba nods slightly, clearly worried about what Akira is going to say. "But they never really acted like parents. They worked all day, and I know that some parents can work all day and still put in the effort as parents. But mine never did. They'd go to work in the morning and go to bed within an hour of coming home for the night. I just.... we've never had a proper relationship in that way. They housed me and loved me in that way parents _have_ to. But they never _showed_ it. They shouted at and scolded me constantly for the dumbest shit." Futaba's eyes get a little watery but she nods as he talks telling him that she wants him to finish explaining. So he does. "My dad was the worst. Sure my mum yelled _loud_ but she was around even less than my dad, she'd be in their room almost all the time so I never saw her. But I saw my dad a lot. My mum can't cook so my dad would take care of all of our food. So I saw him more. Which also means he could shout at me more. He shouted at me a lot, calls me names and would then claim that he never did later down the line. But his shouting was worse because he never really _shouted_ his voice would raise a little sure, but he was a quiet shouter. So yeah, I was fuming when they sent me there, even more so when they never showed up or made any contact but.... I didn't _care_ it just made me angry." 

Futaba stares at him for a second before hugging his arm tightly, which Akira assumes is a big step for her. "I'm glad you got out of their Akira." 

He sends her a small smile as she squeezes his arm again. "Thanks Futaba. I am too." Sojiro walks up the stairs after a minute of silence.  
  
Futaba lets go of his arm to lean over the edge of the couch to look at her dad. "Sojiro? What's up?"

The man holds up a letter in his hand. "This came just now. It confirms your spot in the school. "You're starting pretty late in the year, but you start school at Shujin Academy in a couple days."

Akira smiles at the man happily. "Thank you so much Sojiro. I don't even want to think of what would've happened to me without your help." Sojiro grumbles something that sounds like you're welcome before heading back down into his cafe. 

Futaba stands up from the couch once Sojiro heads downstairs. "I'm gonna head home to get some sleep I was up all night last night."

Akira looks up at her quickly. "Are you going to be okay walking back on your own?" She nods slowly, clearly not sure herself, so Akira nods and stands up too. "Alright. Well I'll go downstairs with you then." She nods and heads towards the stairs. 

She gets halfway through the cafe before someone walks past the door and freezing. She turns around quickly and faces Akira. "Okay you're right I can't do it. Can you walk me back home please?" 

Akira nudges his glasses up his face before smiling at her reassuringly. "Of course I can." She lets out a sigh of relief. "You ready to go now?" Glancing towards the door for a second she nods in response. "Let's go then." He smiles again trying to keep her calm, it seems to work until a customer opens the door and she jumps to hide behind Akira. Glancing around the cafe quickly he spots Sojiro's umbrella and picks it up before handing it to her. "Here. If you use this no one will be able to see you right?" She nods slightly letting out a breath before grabbing it. Once she has the umbrella open she calms a little and starts walking towards Sojiro's house. When she gets to the door, she closes the umbrella and hands it back to him. "Thank you Akira." He smiles at her softly as he takes it back. "No problem Futaba. Have a good sleep okay?" She nods   
happily, closing the door and running towards her room. 

Akira places the umbrella back in the stand as he re enters Leblanc. "Thanks for that kid." 

He looks up to see Sojiro watching him. "It's no problem." He nods his head slightly before turning back to his coffee.

  
Akira starts school at Shujin Academy on the 10th of January. He had to go into the school before he started so that he could get his uniform. But this time he was headed for school for real. He isn't looking forward to the stares he's going to get though as a result of starting so late into the school year. He drags himself out his bed, sofa, at half 5 in the morning so that he can get dressed and still have time to eat when Sojiro comes in. He pulls his uniform out of the box where he left it folded up and pulls himself into it. It's definitely not the worst uniform in the world. 'At least there's no tie'. Akira thinks to himself as he pulls on his blazer. Akira hated his old uniform for that exact reason. They were strict with the length of your tie and the top button of your shirt had to be done up at all ties, which always made Akira feel like he was being suffocated. 

He heads downstairs at 6 as usual when he hears Sojiro come in. When he gets downstairs he sees that Futaba's with him. The younger teen steps out from where she was stood partly hidden behind Sojiro.

"What are you doing up so early Futaba? I thought this was when you went to sleep?" 

She nods slightly and stands in front of Sojiro now, most likely hiding from anyone walking past the front of the cafe. 

"It usually is but I learnt from my error last week and came to see you earlier so that I can make it back to the house on my own."

Akira smiles at her softly. "What did you come to see me for this early then?"

Futaba pulls a hand over her heart in mock hurt. "You think I'm _not_ going to see my best and only friend on his first day of a new school?"

Akira smiles at her again, chuckling slightly. "Well thank you for cutting into your sleeping time to come see me." She smiles at him brightly, which as usual makes Sojiro smile at her for a second before he catches himself and returns to his uncaring facade. Which both Futaba, and recently Akira, know is fake. With that she jumps onto a bar stool and turns to her dad. Knowing what it is that she's asking for he shakes his head fondly before walking over to the counter to feed his charge. After placing a plate in front of both teens he chuckles to himself as both Akira and Futaba start wolfing down the curry.

Once Akira had finished his curry he washes his plate, rolling up his sleeves so as not to immediately ruin his new uniform. Once he has done that he picks up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, before heading for the door. As his hand hits the handle Sojiro calls him back. "I won't do this often but here. Buy yourself a pass to get yourself to and from school. Going anywhere else you'll have to pay it yourself, but I can fork out your travel expenses for school." Akira takes the notes from him with a smile. Sojiro just grumbles at him once the money is out of his hand. "Don't thank me, just get going or you'll be late." Akira nods and leaves the cafe. 

Akira gets to school only 10 minutes before he's meant to be in class. He would've gotten there earlier but there was a problem when he was trying to buy his ticket. Nonetheless he arrives at the faculty office just in time to meet his teacher as he was told to. 

She takes him to his classroom and, as Akira predicted she would, makes him introduce himself to the class. Just before he starts talking he sees Ann sat near the back of the class. Her eyes widen when she recognises him causing him to smile at her slightly. Their teacher turns to him, telling him to introduce himself. "Nice to meet you."

She nods her head and starts looking around the room for a seat. "You'll sit behind Takamaki in that empty seat over there." He nods his head and starts walking towards his seat. "Takamaki would you mind sharing your books with him today?" Ann nods silently as Akira takes the seat behind her. 

Homeroom goes by quickly and Akira learns just as quickly that the students don't change classes but the teachers do. The next few lessons go a little slower but quickly none the less. 

Once lunch starts Ann wastes no time in swinging around in her chair to face him. She stares at him for a second before she starts talking. 

"What are you doing here? Ryuji hadn't heard from you we were worried that something had happened to you." 

Akira fiddles with his sleeve a little in shame. "Sorry. I kept meaning to message him but I figured he'd be making up for missed time with his mum." 

Ann rolls her eyes a little. "Bitch please. He would _love_ to have heard from you. He spent almost every night complaining about how pretty you were since I got there." That makes Akira laugh and hearing him do so makes Ann smile a little more. "You sound a lot happier Akira." 

He nods his head quickly. "I am. Meeting my best/ only friend of 3 years for the first time has definitely helped me with that." Ann smiles at him happily. Before she can say anything else, the classroom door slides open. Ryuji and Shiho stand behind the door when it opens. Shiho starts walking into the room not having seen Akira, but Ryuji spots him almost as soon as he walks in to the room. 

He pauses by the door for a second before running through the room to where Akira and Ann are sat. He stops just in front of them before pulling Akira in to a hug immediately. "Dude where have you been?" 

Akira returns the hug quickly, his arms going around Ryuji's waist. "I've been in Shibuya, I'm living in an attic above a cafe in the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya." 

Ryuji squeezes him once more before letting him go. "Okay that's cool, I'm really glad you found somewhere to stay Akira. But why didn't you text me? I didn't know _what _had happened to you." 

Akira squeezes his waist slightly before letting him go. "Sorry Ryuji. I was letting you catch up on the time you missed with your mum."

Ryuji smiles at him a little as he stands up. "Thank you. But if you found somewhere to live I would've liked to _know_ and not just have you turn up in my school." 

Akira laughs slightly, but looks up to face him anyway. "Sorry Ryuji. Tell you what, the _next_ time I get sent to a conversion camp and break out nearly 20 people on Christmas morning. I'll make sure to text you. Alright?" Ryuji pouts at Akira making fun of him. Akira notices and pokes him in his side. "Alright I'm sorry Ryuji, I won't make fun of you. Thank you for worrying about me babe." He ends the sentence jokingly but it still manages to make Ryuji blush much to Akira's enjoyment. Ryuji stutters trying to ask why he said that. 

After a minute of stuttering, Ann jumps on the chance to make fun of him. "What's wrong Ryuji? Are you flustered now that the pretty boy can flirt with you again?" 

Akira smirks at her as Ryuji's blush deepens. "Aww is that why you're all red Ryu? You think I'm pretty?" Ann lets out a laugh as he returns his arms to Ryuji's waist and pulls him down to sit on his knee. "Thank you. If it makes you any less embarrassed, I think you're very handsome." Ryuji blushes even deeper, so he decides to go for the final blow. He leans in and places a kiss on Ryuji's cheek. 

The blonde squeaks, his face blushing an insane colour of red. "Okay I think we should let Ryuji live now Ann." 

She pouts jokingly as Akira lets the other boy go. "Aww but I wanted payback after months of him complaining about how pretty and handsome you are." 

Ryuji groans in embarrassment from where he's stood in front of Akira's table. "What the hell was that all about Akira?"

Akira raises an eyebrow at the, once again blonde, Ryuji. Before turning to Ann with a look of disbelief on his face. "Is he serious? Is he actually that oblivious or is he being an idiot?" 

Ann sighs at the raven but nods her head. Shiho taps her on the arm lightly. "He's serious but come on Ann, don't be so harsh on him." Ann rolls her eyes slightly but smiles at her girlfriend nonetheless. 

Akira looks away from the girls to look up at Ryuji with a smile. "Ryuji. I wasn't teasing you for the fun of it. I like you. Why else did you think I kissed you when you got off the   
train that night?" Ryuji shrugs his shoulders slightly causing Akira's smile to drop slightly. He sighs a little before talking again. "Ryuji I really like you okay? I was teasing you because it's fun. Not because I was being a dick." Ryuji lets out a small breath of relief at Akira's words. "So with that information in mind. Do you wanna go out with me?" The  
blonde nods quickly causing Akira to smile up at him. Ann lets out a celebratory whoop, as Shiho croons at the cute scene unfolding before her. But before Ryuji can say much else the bell rings telling him and Shiho that they have to get back to class. His smile drops slightly but he follows Shiho out the classroom anyway. Ann looks at Akira with a smile one last time before their teacher for the next hour walks into the room. 

At the end of the day the four of them all get onto the same train, heading home. Ann and Shiho get off first again, leaving Ryuji and Akira waiting for their stop. It comes up relatively quick so they get off and start walking through the station. When they have to split up Akira sends Ryuji a quick smile. "I'll text you later okay?" The blondes smile brightens as he nods and walks away to his own platform. 

6 months pass by quickly. It's now been a year since Akira last saw or heard from his parents. But he doesn't mind too much because he's happier here than he ever was in Inaba. He has his first best friend who quickly became like a little sister to him once they met for the first time. A guardian who, despite his cold exterior, cares for Akira. A group of friends who know and don't care that he's gay. As well as a boyfriend who he loves very much. Not to mention the weird stray cat he comes across sometimes that he decided to name Morgana seen as it doesn't have a collar. 

In those 6 months, Futaba has met Akira's friends. It took her a while to be able to talk to them properly though. It was even her idea to meet them. But the first time she saw them she hid behind Akira as the three of them walk into the cafe. Akira had been expecting her reaction and so greeted his friends from where he was stood, shielding Futaba from their line of sight. But within that first week she managed to hold a conversation with Ryuji. It probably helped that Akira was part of the conversation too, but soon enough she was talking unprompted with all of them. Both Sojiro and Akira were proud of her when they saw her hold a conversation alone for the first time. 

But now Akira's parents have turned up. While Akira isn't even home. They turn up in cafe Leblanc on a Tuesday afternoon when Akira is in school. They walk up to Sojiro and tell him that they want their son back. Sojiro looks up at the clock behind him before looking back at the two adults stood in front of him. "Akira will be back soon enough, you can talk to him then. But he has no obligations to go with you and if he decides that he wants to stay here then I will _happily_ sign the adoption papers to take over full responsibility of him." His parents look at each other silently for a few seconds before taking a seat at one of the tables.

"When will he be back." His dad calls out to him.

"In about 20 minutes usually." Akira's dad nods again and turns to face his wife to wait for their son to come home. Sojiro glances up at the clock again and hopes that this is one of the days where his friends decide to hang out in Shibuya before heading home. Or that if they are leaving straight away that one of them follows him here so he doesn't have to face his neglectful parents alone. 

Today is not one those days. Akira enters the cafe 20 minutes later as Sojiro said he would. Alone. Akira sees the shadow of people sat in one of the booths, but instead of seeing who it is like he usually does he talks to Sojiro. "Those guys are coming in a minute with Futaba, I came here early to see how busy you are to see how quit we had to be." Sojiro nods slowly before turning back to look at the table where his parents are sat. Before he can say anything to warn the teen, his parents stand up from their booth. 

"You'll be coming home with us now Akira, so that doesn't matter anymore." 

Akira's gaze snaps from Sojiro to his parents. 

"What are you doing here?" 

His parents stay where they are, his dads voice as still as ever. "You're coming home with us of course." 

As his dad talks his friends enter the cafe, having collected Futaba from her room. "Akira what's going on?"

He turns to face Futaba a little bit. "These are my parents. They're asking me to come home with them." Futaba and Ryuji gasp loudly, his dad takes a step forwards. 

"We're not asking you Akira. We're telling you." 

Akira scoffs loudly, bordering on a laugh. "Well you'll have to forgive me for not doing what you tell me too. Because there is no way I'm going back with you." His parents stare at him in silence. "You _l__iterally_ told me that I wasn't welcome back to your home unless I was 'fixed.' Well guess what...?" He holds his hand out behind him for Ryuji. The blonde instantly steps forward to grab it, trying not to shrink under the stares Akira's parents are sending his way. "I am still very much gay. And there is nothing you could've done that would've changed that, nor could you have changed me or made it wrong for me to be so. I'm grateful to you for feeding me and putting a roof over my head. But I've found more of a home _here_ in 6 months, than you gave me in 16 years." Akira's parents look from their son to the papers on the bar in front of Sojiro. The whole group stands in a tense silence for a few minutes while his parents make their decision. His dad moves first, picking up the pen lying by the stack of papers and signing his name, his mother following shortly after. Once they had signed the paper they take one last look towards Akira before walking out of the cafe in silence. 

Akira looks between the door and the stack of papers on the bar. Sojiro holds them up to him after a second of staring. Letting go of Ryuji's hand, Akira takes the papers from him carefully. He stares at the papers in his hands before placing them back on the bar. "Sojiro, those are adoption papers...." The man nods, looking down at them for a second. 

"You're right. They also happened to be signed by both me and your parents."

Akira's eyes widen slightly but before he can get another word out, Futaba jumps on him. Surprised by the sudden force, she nearly knocks him over, but luckily Akira manages to catch himself on the corner of the bar. Once he's steady on his feet again Futaba jumps back on him. "I'm so happy! You're actually my brother now!" Akira laughs smiling with her, returning her hug which Akira thinks could count as bone-crushing. But he still manages to find the strength to laugh. 

Futaba lets go after a minute and runs behind the counter to hug Sojiro. Akira laughs at his sister before smiling up at his new adoptive father. "What even brought this on? Why did you already have the papers here?" 

Sojiro smiles at him as Futaba clings to his side. "I've had them for a few weeks. You seemed to have had a pretty shitty life living with them. I wanted to give you the chance at a better one." 

Akira's smile brightens instantly. "Thank you Sojiro. Thank you so much." Sojiro nods his head at the teen as Akira's friends jump on top of him all giving different comments. 

That night was spent celebrating. Sojiro even closed up the cafe earlier and joined in, thanks to Futaba's begging.

Akira's friends were celebrating the fact that he will definitely get to stay here and that he now has a loving family. 

Futaba and Sakura were celebrating the new addition to their family. 

And Akira was celebrating all of it. He was celebrating that he would now definitely get to stay with his friends. Celebrating his relationship with Ryuji. Celebrating his new loving family. A family which includes; a coffee master, a tech gremlin, a runner, a model and a volleyball player. 

Akira knows what he is. 

He's lucky. 

And he knows there's nothing wrong with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little Morgana Easter Egg for those who like/ missed Morgana in this story but....
> 
> That's the end! I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for sticking with me ^^


End file.
